If You'd Just Say You Love Me
by Bojack727
Summary: A year after the defeat of Zorndyke, Hayami tries to to go on with his life. Yet, he longs for the companionship of the exotic woman from the ocean... HayamiMuteo. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter One: Brave Hayami

If Only You'd Just Say You Love Me  
  
By Bojack727  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Brave Hayami  
  
  
  
Hayami stood outside in on the deck of his house on the sea shore. He glanced sadly towards the ocean. The Bounty hunter watched the sun setting slowly into the ocean, staining slightly with crimson and pink as the sun itself was becoming a dark red ball of fire.  
  
He had built a house there, on the ocean, after the war with Zorndyke had ended. Lots of lives had been lost and lots of buildings had been destroyed, but now he found his own separate piece through solitude, or at least he thought at first…  
  
"She's out there." He thought to himself, remembering the strange but exotic 'fish-girl' called Muteo during the siege of Tokyo Harbor.  
  
He remembered how she was suffocating when she fell out of that crawfish- shaped robot after he had broken it; he had picked her up and put her back in the water.  
  
It made Kino mad, she didn't understand why he did it, and he didn't understand why he did it. Except that it seemed so tragic for such an exotic and lovely creature to die. She was like a wild animal at first, she was probably afraid of his touch, she bit him, but then when he put her back in the water, she looked at him quietly and just made a strange chirp- like sound and then swam off.  
  
Lovely? Was that a word he could use for her? "Yes it is." He told himself in his mind as he pictured her gliding through the water like she was flying in the air. He could se her there in the Endless Blue.  
  
Muteo was his beautiful 'Sea Queen', a lovely maiden of the sea, unspoiled by the blight of the surface world, she was a beautiful child of the ocean.  
  
He longed for a chance to see her again, if only for just a moment. "But we don't even speak the same language." A more rational part of his mind told him. "What if she doesn't have these feelings for you, it's not very realistic to imagine an entire relationship just on a feeling that you don't even know is mutual."  
  
Then the bolder part of his mind chimed in to defy the first voice. "What if she does share this feeling with me, then I'd be happy. But I think, even if she doesn't, then at least I'd have peace of mind." He told himself, sighing.  
  
Hayami pulled up a deck chair and sat down in it. He contemplated smoking a cigarette, but lost interest before he even took it out of the carton.  
  
He sighed. The loneliness of his life was devastating his mind and heart. It was so ironic that I could never connect with anyone in his life and then he finally did and it was with a fish-girl created by Zorndyke as part of his plan to replace humans with animal-people.  
  
Yet through war and death, and misunderstanding, and despair, there was a singular gift to all living things- peace. This was probably what Zorndyke had wanted all along, but he decided that humans were cruel and petty and could never achieve peace between one another, and maybe he was right. But at least now, it seemed that there would be some understanding and tolerance between the humans and Zorndyke's "Children".  
  
His only other companion in the overwhelming sea of despair was Kino, and- at best- he could only think of her as a good friend or like a little sister. But, it was Muteo that he connected with on some grand level that he could just not explain. She was his companion in this never-ending sea of unrest and waves.  
  
He wondered to himself, why the seagulls sang, did they sing for joy, or was it despair, Hayami wondered about himself like that too.  
  
The dark-haired man stretched himself out and leaned back in his deck chair, the gentle sound of the waves and the seagulls was rocking him slowly to sleep.  
  
It was then that a strange sound seemed to pull him out of his haze and he sat up abruptly and looked around.  
  
The noise was strange and alien to him, yet it was beautiful and comforting and familiar at the same time, it was like a kind of musical note that was also a word. But he knew of only one type of person who talked like that, and she hadn't been seen in a long time. "No, it can't be her." He told himself. Yet the seed of doubt in his mind forced him to get onto his feet and go see what it was.  
  
Hayami walked over to the railing and looked down into the crystal clear waters beneath him. At first he saw nothing, just the gentle movements of the water, but then he started to distinguish something coming up to the surface.  
  
It was shaped like a human and had yellow and white skin with white and gray hair and finned elfish ears.  
  
It was her!  
  
Hayami could now distinguish the figure of the girl he been thinking about for so long. "Muteo?" He managed to utter, barley above a whisper.  
  
The beautiful siren looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Ha-Ya-Mi." She said to him simply. "Brave Ha-Hayami?" She then added. Trying with some difficulty to mimic the speech that she had heard the humans speak before.  
  
"Muteo?!" He said in a gasp, preparing to jump over the railing, even though he was fully dressed.  
  
The fish-girl watched quizzically as Hayami threw off his shoes and jumped over the railing and landed into the water with a splash.  
  
Hayami came back up to the surface and joined her, their, floating in the water across from her, though the ground was only, at most, about two feet beneath his feet.  
  
"Hayami." She said as she slid over to him and pressed a finger gently against the muscled surface of his wet chest.  
  
"Yes, Muteo?" The man asked her desperately.  
  
"Muteo has wanted to see Hayami." She said to him, first pointing at herself and then at him.  
  
"I've wanted to see you too, Muteo…" He said hesitantly, reaching his hand out towards her. He touched the tips of his fingers gently against the soft, wet surface of her cheek.  
  
Hayami then took her hand and led her under the deck where the shade was better; he stopped once he could feel the soft sand under against the flesh of the bottom of his feet.  
  
The fish girl just continued to drift above the sand gently.  
  
Hayami was surprised when she took his hand placed in on her chest, where her heart was. Still holding his hand in place, she looked up at him and began to speak. "Muteo has looked for you for… long time. She… wants to tell you that she wants Brave Hayami to be with her."  
  
Hayami's heart skipped a beat. He took her other hand and pressed it against his chest, where his heart was. He nervously began to speak. "I want to be with you also, and I want to be with me." He said to her with lump in his throat.  
  
It was then that Muteo drifted toward him and rested her head against his chest and made a gentle cuing sound. "Hayami?" She asked him, without looking up.  
  
"Yes?" He replied.  
  
"What is the human word for when you only want to be with just one other who makes you feel warm inside?" She asked him softly.  
  
Hayami bit his lip; he knew what the word was, he knew because that was the way he felt. Yet, he had been a mercenary for so many years, he was almost afraid that he had forgotten what the word meant and what the feeling was like. To be with someone ells and to only want to do nothing more than to make them completely happy, and then that makes you so happy that you could almost fly.  
  
"Love…" He managed to utter into her ear, his eyes were now closed tightly.  
  
Muteo smiled. "Yes, Muteo likes that word. Muteo know that she loves Hayami." She then added.  
  
Hayami was in heaven, yet his heart has going a million miles an hour and his head was spinning. "I love you too, Muteo…" He said, his voice quaking as he spoke.  
  
This was extremely difficult for him, he was completely unaccustomed to expressing himself like this to another.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down at her, she was now looking up at him.  
  
Still embracing her, he began to lean his face forward, trembling as he tried to bring his lips towards her.  
  
As if in response, Muteo seemed to recognize his gesture and lifted her face towards his.  
  
She had seen humans do this before and had always secretly wanted to do this, especially now with her "Brave Hayami". Muteo didn't care if he was a human, it was what was in his heart that counted, and what was in hers.  
  
Hayami himself was terrified, but he'd be damned if he was going to back away from the prefect moment with the beautiful pail-skinned naiad* before him.  
  
So, with no regrets, he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers, savoring the soft salty taste of her lips. He soon felt her returning the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.  
  
It was extremely stimulating to feel the combination of the water and the coolness of her body pressed against him, it was driving him wild, but then, he finally pulled back from her. "Muteo, I love you, but I want to take this slowly, I'm not ready to go too far just yet, but I'll never leave you now that we've found each other." He told her, he was almost on the verge of crying from joy.  
  
Muteo looked up at him and smiled. "Muteo can wait; I love you, Hayami, so much." She said to him.  
  
Hayami couldn't help it now, he did cry, but they were tears of happiness.  
  
Muteo liked the feeling of being so near to the male she loved, but she heard him sobbing gently.  
  
"What's wrong, are you sad?" She asked him with concern in her dark eyes.  
  
Hayami stopped sobbing and smiled at her, looking deep into the crimson eyes of his love. "It's okay, Muteo, these are tears of joy, I'm so happy to see you that it overwhelms me with joy and love." He told her as he pulled her to him and held her there, not wanting to let her go, lest this all be some wonderful dream that he might wake up from.  
  
He looked down again at her beautiful, exotic face and then he was certain. "This was not a dream." He told himself silently. "I'm awake, I'm finally awake."  
  
He didn't care that she wasn't human, that was nothing more than a drop in the ocean to him, he could bare it, bow that he had found the missing peace of himself.  
  
Hayami felt complete now, the feeling was amazing and overwhelming at the same time. "Follow me." He said to her, almost whispering.  
  
Muteo then gently glided after him through the shallow waters as he made his way onto the shallow waters and onto the shoreline. But when he looked back over his shoulder, he saw that she seemed hesitant to follow him. He then realized what the problem was. "You've never really been out of the water have you?" He asked her gently.  
  
She seemed to blush slightly. "Muteo not much good at walking like Hayami." She said hesitantly.  
  
She was then rather surprised, but no upset, when he walked back into the water and scooped her up into his arms, being very gentle with her. "Then Hayami will carry you." He said with a smile as he cradled her smaller frame in his arms and then leaned over and kissed her again.  
  
Muteo reveled in the feeling of being so close to his body; she loved the warmth that came from his skin.  
  
He carried her into the house with ease and brought her out onto the deck and set her down on down on the deck chair he had used earlier.  
  
He then slipped back into the house. Muteo waited there quietly while he was gone, dangling her legs over the side of the chair. She made a decision. She wanted Hayami to teach her how to walk on land. She wanted to be able to do that, to walk with him, one day.  
  
Hayami then stepped back outside, carrying a blanket. "I thought you might like to watch the sunset, so I brought this out so I could join you." He said to her, as he sat down on smooth surface of the deck and looked at the dying sun.  
  
"Why does Hayami need a cover?" She asked curiously, resting her chin in her hand.  
  
"Because, I'm warm blooded, and it'll start getting colder soon." He said to her with a smile.  
  
"Muteo has warm blood in her, she just likes the cool waters. But Hayami doesn't need to be cold tonight, I will warm you." She said and then slid off of the deck chair and made her way over to him and snuggled up against him.  
  
Hayami pulled the blanket over the two of them and sighed as Muteo leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
The sat there silently watching the sun set that evening, till they both fell asleep together before the dark crimson rays of the sun as it finally sank into the ocean.  
  
~End~  
  
So, what did you think? Tell me, I love reviews! I want to know what you think about this as it is my first ever romance story. So, please R&R!  
  
-Bojack  
  
*Naiads are type of water nymphs that are endowed with great beauty and charm; they are licked inexorable to the water that they live in. I think that this describes Muteo pretty well. For more info on Naiads, try http://www.bulfinch.org/fables/naiades.html. =^_^= 


	2. Chapter Two: Beautiful Muteo

Thanks to the kind reviews you have given me in regards to the first chapter of this story. I'd like to address a few issues first, before I get on with the story. First, I intended to have this out sooner, but the disk I was storing this on died on me, so I've had to rewrite it, the good part about this is that I feel that it is better then the original version I wrote previously.  
  
Naphtali made a good point in her review, well two good points actually but I'll just address them one at a time. First, she mentioned that Muteo only knew a few words in English (or rather Japanese depending on which side of the globe you prefer ^_^). What I had forgotten to explain was that almost a year has gone by in between the two points, and that in this time Muteo was able to ease drop on humans from her vantage point in the water and develop her English (Japanese?) that way.  
  
Also, the house is built on the beach near a spot where the shoreline draws in, so the deck stands over deeper water. That's where the first chapter takes place around.  
  
Domo Arigato, Bojack (or would it be Bo-ja-ku ^_^)  
  
  
  
If You'd Just Say You Love Me  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Beautiful Muteo  
  
Hayami opened his eyes slowly to see the new day's sun rising up out of the ocean. A blanket was covering him up and he was leaning against the wall of his house on the deck. He then remembered the reason why he was outside and wondered if was just some wonderful dream, but his fears were banished when became keenly aware of the warm presence at his side, nuzzled gently against him and breathing softly.  
  
Hayami looked over at Muteo and watched as her form rose slightly as she breathed. He reached out his hand and brushed a stray strand of her pale hair and leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
The fish girl stirred and looked up at him and smiled sweetly. She nuzzled his arm and sighed contently.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Hayami asked her softly, caressing her cheek with his bare hand. Muteo smile and nodded in response to his question.  
  
"Good." He began. "I did too, thanks to having a beautiful sea nymph next to me." He responded with a remark.  
  
Muteo wasn't sure what he meant by that, but decide that since he had said it so nicely that it must have been a compliment. Though, she still blushed at being called "beautiful".  
  
It was then that Muteo realized that her skin felt rather dry and a little itchy. "Yuck." She said simply.  
  
Hayami watched as she tried to stand up in front of him, but then to only quickly loose her balance.  
  
Nimbly, Hayami caught her in his arms and looked into her eyes. "Why'd you do that, you could've gotten hurt?" He asked, the concern in his voice more than obvious.  
  
Muteo hesitated and her face took on a crimson shade to it as she blushed. "Muteo want to walk like Hayami." She said to him simply.  
  
This melted his heart and he smiled at her. He then leaned forward and kissed her on the nose, which made her giggle slightly.  
  
She then pointed towards the railing, gesturing beyond it. Hayami got the message and nodded. "You want to go back into the water, don't you?" He asked her softly. She nodded and smiled at him, touching his cheek with her slender fingertips.  
  
Hayami could keenly the delicate webbing between her fingers as it touched against his skin. "Here." He began as he turned her around to face the railing, his hands positioned under her shoulders at the soft junction where her arm and sided met. "I'll hold you up, you just try and make the motions with your feet, we'll take this one step at a time." He said.  
  
At first, she was hesitant, but quickly found the presence of Hayami's hands reassuring. She then took the first step forward. Soon, with her courage up, she made it all the way over to the railing and looked out into the water below them.  
  
Hayami watched as she slid over the railing and down into the waters below them in one fluid motion like a stone that was dropped into a lake. She even created perfect circular ripples as she cut through the water surface like a bullet through glass.  
  
Hayami stepped back and watched her swim expertly through the water like a dolphin.  
  
Contented with the situation, Hayami decided to give her a little while to properly hydrate herself in the waters she knew so well. He decided to slip back into his house to go take a shower and change his clothes.  
  
***  
  
Muteo slipped out into the deeper waters and swam for a while. After the cool, wet feeling returned to her skin, she made her way back towards the beach ad slid onto the sand and sat down. She then leaned back onto the soft sand to enjoy the gentle rays of the morning sun on her face.  
  
Muteo gave a sigh of contentment as she closed her eyes and folded her arms underneath her head for support.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere, on the shoreline, another familiar figure made her way down the beach.  
  
Kino walked along under the gentle sunlight. She was wearing a pair of patched up jeans and a black T-shirt. He red hair had now grown down to her shoulders, giving her a more feminine appearance.  
  
She had decided to go pay Hayami a visit, seeing as how she was in the area anyway. She had been helping out with the reconstruction of Tokyo Harbor and she needed a break.  
  
She could see his house of in the distance, but she could also make out the figure of someone sitting on the beach near the house. She couldn't make out who the figure was from her current point, but as she drew closer, the figure slowly became more families.  
  
Its yellow and white skin and the black hands and feet, along with its pale hair, gave it a familiarly exotic look that she quickly recognized.  
  
It was that fish-girl that Hayami had rescued when she first met him, she then remembered the two's interactions at the Blue Dome and then how the thing saved Hayami from that mutant shark creature, Verge. "Was that his name?" She though to herself.  
  
Suddenly, a deep dark anger began to force its way into her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Muteo's keen animal senses heard the approaching footsteps. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at the approaching figure, her pointed ears catching the squishing sound of the stranger's shoes on the wet sand.  
  
It seemed to be a small human female, she had short red hair. Muteo wondered if it was that girl that Hayami had been with when she last saw him at the North Pole around the time that her "Papa"* had died.  
  
The girl was getting closer now, and she seemed somewhat upset, though Muteo didn't know why.  
  
Both of the girls looked up as they saw the figure of Hayami stepping out onto the front step of his door, he made his way down the wooden steppes and onto the sand. He was drying his dark brown hair with a towel and his face was covered up.  
  
He then turned to see Muteo sitting there in the sand, she seemed to be confused. "Is something wrong?" He asked her, concern showing in his voice.  
  
She simply pointed to her left, back towards the land, and looked over in the same direction.  
  
Hayami turned his head and saw the familiar figure before him. He smiled and sighed with relief. "It's just Kino, I thought something was wrong." He thought to himself. "Hi, Kino, you look different, your hair is longer now, right?" He asked, trying to make conversation with her.  
  
But, then Hayami noticed that she was scowling at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked her.  
  
He then watched as she walked over to where he was standing and looked up at him. Her eyes were narrow now. Hayami looked down at her, for she was little shorter then Muteo was.  
  
"What is that 'thing' doing here?" She asked, pointing towards Muteo, who just blinked in confusion.  
  
"She's not a thing, and she has a name, Muteo!" He snapped back at her.  
  
Kino flustered in irritation at his reply. "That still doesn't answer why a Zorndyke creation is sunning itself on the beach near your house like there's nothing unusual!" She said.  
  
"She's not just some toy built by Zorndyke, she's a living creature." He responded to her statement.  
  
Kino crossed her arms. "Alright then, but why is she here?" Kino demanded.  
  
Hayami didn't know what to say to her. He knew why she was here, he loved Muteo, but he was afraid of what Kino would say. He decided that all he could do was to tell he the truth. "Kino, I lo--"  
  
"Stop, I know what you're going to say, that you 'love' her. Why can't you be like this with people, why not with me!" She yelled. "You were so cold and cool; but then you act so gentle with the fish girl, you saved her life, you flirted with her, and now here she is at your house. Why couldn't you be this kind of person for me?!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kino, I just..." He began to say, but she started to back away from him. "Kino...?" He almost whispered.  
  
Kino was starting to back away when she felt something wet grab hold of the cuff on her jacket sleeve. She looked down at the wet spot and saw that Muteo has taken hold of her hand and wouldn't let go of her.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She shouted at Muteo.  
  
"I'm sorry." Muteo said simply to her.  
  
"What?!" Kino said with surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry, Muteo's brothers and sisters did bad things," She hesitated. "And Muteo had done bad things." Muteo said solemnly to her, pressing their interlocked hands against her cheek.  
  
Kino's lip trembled and she didn't know what to say. The fish girl before her, called Muteo, had just apologized for all of the things the Zorndyke creations had done to the humans. It should have seemed insignificant, but it seemed so powerful. All these years of hiding her emotions and pretending to be cool with everything now seemed an unbearable task to her.  
  
Kino was about to cry from the overload of emotions, she didn't know weather to be upset or consoled by this.  
  
Hayami hesitantly put his arms around her to comfort her as she cried. Without letting go of her, he looked over to Muteo and mouthed a silent thank you to her.  
  
Muteo nodded and relaxed again, sinking gently into the sand.  
  
The three of them were very quiet for a while and just stood there while Hayami tried to comfort Kino.  
  
Eventually Kino looked up at him and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She stepped back from him and then looked at Muteo. She sat down before the fish girl and looked at her. "I'm sorry for judging you…Muteo…" She said hesitantly.  
  
Kino was surprised when Muteo took her hand and embraced her. Kino sighed and smiled slightly, despite the wet feeling against her.  
  
Hayami slumped down into the sand and rubbed his forehead. He was surprised when Muteo managed to tackle him. He fell back into the sand and then she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Then, the fish girl sat back up.  
  
"What was that for?" Hayami asked.  
  
Muteo smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "For… Hayami's nice words." She said simply.  
  
Kino chuckled slightly at this.  
  
  
  
~End~  
  
So, what do you guys think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter so far. I promise to have some big surprises ready in the near future.  
  
*This may be a an unnecessary bit of info, but the various creatures that Zorndyke created referred to him as "Papa" as evident in the last episode with the shark creature Verg.  
  
Good-bye, Bojack 


	3. Chapter Three: Happiness through a Blue

To the kind readers who gave me such good reviews, I wish to dedicate this chapter to them. I wish you all much love and happiness. =^_^=  
  
Thanks guys.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Happiness Through A Blue Tinted Lens  
  
Hayami had invited Kino into the house so that they could catch up on old times. He did, of course, have to help Muteo back in.  
  
Muteo blushed as Hayami carried her into the house.  
  
***  
  
Kino sat opposite from Hayami; the two were drinking freshly brewed coffee. Kino's cup had cream and sugar in it; whereas, Hayami preferred his coffee strait and black, without the sweetening.  
  
Hayami set his cup down and looked at Kino. "Tell me, how is rebuilding of Tokyo Harbor doing?" He asked her casually.  
  
Kino sighed and put her cup down. "Things are moving along pretty well, the water lines have actually been receding some, we can now build better shelters then before. It won't just be old slums." Kino finished, taking another drink of her coffee.  
  
"That satellite that those scientists launched is actually working?" Hayami asked her with a smile.  
  
"Yep, it didn't fall back out of the sky like I thought it would." Kino remarked with a smile, chuckling slightly. She looked at Hayami, who smiled earnestly, and then to Muteo, who was sunning herself on a towel spread over the deck.  
  
"Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong wit the satellite." Hayami remarked.  
  
"Knock on wood." Kino replied, smiling at his remark.  
  
***  
  
The two friends talked well into the evening, and it seemed, that the sun was quickly descending into the ocean once more.  
  
Hayami stepped out onto the front door with Kino. The short redhead turned around to face him. "Hayami," She began. "In just one day, I think I learned more than I have in many years. Thank you." She said and then leaned forward and hugged him and then made her way down the steppes.  
  
Kino stopped and turned as she heard another, more delicate feminine voice calling out to her. She turned around to see Muteo propped up on the railing, smiling at her. "Goodbye Ki-No." She called out to her, holding out one of her hands to her and smiling.  
  
Kino smiled at the fish girl and called out a farewell and then bid Hayami goodbye once more and then made her way back down the beach.  
  
For Kino, this was a very strange day, one moment she was angry; the next, she was sitting, drinking coffee with her friend. And, she had also made a new friend in the process.  
  
***  
  
Hayami watched as she disappeared into the distance. He then stepped back into his house and headed towards the deck.  
  
Hayami outside and onto the deck and sat down behind Muteo, rapping his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder near her head. He encircled himself around, half in affection and half protectively. He then leaned his mouth next to her ear. "I love you." He said, whispering to her. He then kissed the sleek surface of her finned ear.  
  
Muteo squirmed slightly as the feeling of his lips and his warm breath on her ear tickled her soft skin.  
  
Hayami then brought his lips down kissed her on the crook of her neck. After a few moments, he then reached his hands up and massaged her shoulders. Muteo cued as Hayami's strong hands worked the muscles in her shoulders.  
  
Hayami smiled as Muteo closed her eyes and her shoulder slouched down as she completely relaxed herself.  
  
Muteo was in heaven, the feeling that Hayami's gentle ministrations elicited was divine. Muteo lifted up her arm and ran her webbed hand through his dark hair, as if seeking some form of anchoring to keep her from falling totally into a deep trance.  
  
Once Hayami finished, Muteo lade down on her side and smiled contently, her eyes half shut.  
  
Hayami leaned down and met her crimson eyes with his dark brown ones. He smiled and kissed her quickly on the cheek.  
  
After she drifted to sleep, Hayami stood up and walked over to the railing and looked onto the ocean, taking in the fresh sea air and the sounds of the ocean wave crashing against the rocks and sand.  
  
He then turned his gaze towards the land and looked towards the dunes. It was then that he saw something, it looked like a person. Hayami wondered if someone was spying on him. He couldn't make out the figure very well, but he knew it was better to deal with a concern instead of letting it grow out of hand.  
  
He quickly darted back into his house and took out a key from on top of a shelf in the den and then used it to unlock a drawer on a stand near his phone. From within the drawer, he produced a semi automatic pistol. He then took out a clip and inserted it into the chamber and pulled the slide back to load the first 9mm shell into the gun.  
  
Hayami then turned to look towards the deck. "Muteo, stay here." He called out from inside the house. "I'll be back in a little while." He said to her, looking at her though the doorway.  
  
She smiled at him and nodded in response. "Be care-full Hayami." She replied.  
  
Hayami smiled at her as he looked at the concerned expression on her elfish face. He then made his made his way back out of the house.  
  
***  
  
Hayami trudged along through the sand and veered towards the dunes. Hayami stuck his gun into the back of his belt and climbed up the sandy slope, gripping the patches of grass and stray driftwood.  
  
He finally pulled himself up onto the sloped surface of the dunes. The wind was a keen bombardment to his senses.  
  
He pulled out his gun and made his way towards the figure he saw earlier, not bothering to wipe the sand off of his knees.  
  
Hayami looked closely at the spy. It was an older looking man with graying brown hair and a pair of glasses resting on his head, above his eyes. He also wore a rain coat and wore a pair of khaki pants and a black tie hung around his white dress shirt.  
  
He was sitting down, cross legged, in the sand. He had a large metal case full of various observation equipment. He was looking through a pair of high-power binoculars.  
  
Hayami stepped forward and pointed his gun at the man. "Don't move!" He instructed the man coldly.  
  
But, when the man turned around and looked at him in surprise, he set down his binoculars and reached into his coat pocket.  
  
Instinctively, Hayami lunged at the man, tackling him to the ground; sending the object in his hand went flying to the side.  
  
"Wait!" The man said to him.  
  
Hayami stopped struggling with the man. "What?" He asked.  
  
"I mean you no harm." The man pleaded.  
  
Hayami stepped back up, his gun still on the man. "Who are you?" Hayami asked.  
  
The man dusted himself of and spoke up. "I am Dr. John Warlock. My I.D. card will verify that." He said, pointing towards the object in the sand.  
  
Hayami felt rather awkward when he realized that he had tackled he man over an I.D. card. He paced through the sand and picked up the card. After wiping the sand of of the surface, sure enough; it did show that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Why are you here?" Hayami asked, putting his gun away, back into his belt and relaxing slightly. "And why are you spying on me?" He added, eying the man incredulously  
  
Dr. Warlock looked at him quizzically and then spoke up. "I'm not spying on you!" He began. "I'm observing that Muteo that you've been socializing with." He said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Hayami was taken back by this remark. "Why you want to spy on Muteo?" Hayami asked him, confused.  
  
"Well, Hayami, you see, I'm a marine biologist."  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter Three~  
  
  
  
Ooh, what does this strange developed entail? And who is this Dr. Warlock and why would he be interested in little Mu-Chan. You'll find out in the next chapter.  
  
-Bojack 


	4. Chapter Four: We're All Just Swimming in

I'm happy to say that this story has received the most reviews out of all the ones I have released so far, and all of the reviews have been good.  
  
First off, I'd like to say that I never thought I'd go this far with the story, but the encouraging words from the readers have given me the desire to press on. Also, one of the reasons that I started this story was that I read the other Hayami/Muteo stories and I noticed that they were all real good, but that most of them were rather short. So, I decided that I would endeavor to write a long story arch about these two characters that would expand into a multi chapter fanfiction and set the stage for the next story.  
  
On a related note, I realized that many of the stories I have read have distinctive things that show weather or not a male or female wrote the fic. I have been to other sites, and I have noticed that guys can't really do a very good job of portraying a significant romantic element. I think that many of the writers on FanFiction.Net are girls, and I come to this conclusion because most of my male friends would never consider writing something like this. I wanted to show that, as a guy, I could make something with real depth and emotion. Something that could draw me into the story as I wrote it. This story has been that for me.  
  
I guess I could also say that I am kind of a sap for romance in animes. I would always hope for a happy ending for the two main characters, and stuff like that. I saw that there was something between Hayami and Muteo that was spoken so clearly without any words at all. It didn't need words, it was just there. I wanted to expand on that element as a way to satisfy my desire to see them together.  
  
And while I do sympathize with Kino, I can't say that I feel that she and Hayami would have made a good couple. Personally, the way she was drawn deterred me from that conclusion, she looks too much like an adolescent to me.  
  
But enough with this rant, it's time to get on with the story.  
  
-Bojack  
  
  
  
If You'd Just Say You Love Me  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: We're All Just Swimming In the 'Sea of Science'  
  
~~~  
  
"Well, Hayami, you see, I'm a marine biologist." Replied Dr. Warlock.  
  
"So, why are you watching Muteo?" Hayami demanded.  
  
Dr. Warlock cleared his throat and began to speak. "After the Phantom Ship was defeated, the unified groups of Zorndyke's creations fell apart." Dr. Warlock began. "Whit out, presumably, a leader, they had no hope of completing their coup. Especially, not with Zorndyke dead." Dr. Warlock remarked.  
  
Hayami began to consider what the man was saying. Yes, it was true that Verg was the general leading the creatures as one army. But, in the end, the Shark creature was reduced to a lamenting animal. "Yes." Hayami spoke. "But how does Muteo apply to what you're talking about?" He asked.  
  
"In so many words, she doesn't really. Except that she departed after the incident that you were involved in." Dr. Warlock responded. He then stepped forward. "I'm not some government agent, I'm just a scientist. A colleague and I have been tracking several Muteos, and this one wondered off on her own." He added.  
  
He then removed his glasses. "And I think I see why." He added. Looking right at Hayami, staring right into his eyes. Warlock had maintained a calm professional tone the whole time, and it was obvious had had spoken like this before.  
  
He stepped forward, towards Hayami. "Mr. Tetsuya, do you know that nature strives to maintain order and logic." He spoke directly to Hayami. "All species have their friends and their enemies." He added, taking another step towards Hayami.  
  
"Nature works to control this strict set of laws- who will live and who will die; who will kill and who be killed." He spoke coldly, showing just a slight trace of contempt in his voice.  
  
"Nature is like a wheel, forever spinning. Order keeps that wheel spinning. Now, if an external force interfered with that wheel, it would destabilize and throw everything that was on top of it off." He continued. "Nature is a wheel, and foreign agents interfere. Anything at all unusual will rock the stability of it." He added.  
  
"What the hell are getting at?!" Hayami shouted at the man. He was starting to get nervous, as it seemed that Warlock had taken control of the situation.  
  
"I'll tell what I'm getting at, Mr. Tetsuya." He remarked. "Humans stick with humans, Zorndyke creations stick with Zorndyke creations." He snapped.  
  
"I have been watching that Muteo for a while now; it was decided that we should investigate why the lone Muteo would deviate from its natural species." He stated. "I had wondered why a social creature like a Muteo would leave the others. The problem now seems quite clear to me. I have seen you fraternizing with it." He remarked. "You are walking in dire tracks, Mr. Tetsuya. I doubt that you understand the scientific ramifications of your actions." He said to Hayami.  
  
"Is that a threat?!" Hayami demanded. The man, who had at first seemed mild mannered, was now becoming aggressive, quickly!  
  
"No, rather, it's more of a general statement." He replied. "I can see that I cannot deter her from you, so, I will adapt my plan." He said, walking over to his case and taking out a card. Warlock then walked back over to Hayami and placed the card in his hand. "I can't keep you two from pursuing this path, but I will do what I can to help." He finished.  
  
Hayami looked the older man in the eyes. "Why are you doing this? And why do you assume that something will go wrong?" Hayami asked.  
  
"Because you're young and impulsive, and she's just as much a creature of the wild as she is some exotic beauty to put on a pedestal." He said and then walked over to retrieve his case. "It would help if you were to just think of us as damage control, better to have the number of a marine biologist and not need him, than to need him and not have his number." He finished.  
  
And so, with that, Hayami watched as Dr. Warlock walked of along the dunes, into the increasing darkness of the night.  
  
Hayami began walking back down the dunes towards his house; he decided that he needed more time to think.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Warlock made his way towards his hovercraft and sat down inside of it. He set his brief case down in the back seat. He then noticed his cell phone ringing and picked it up. "Yes, this is Dr. Warlock." He said into the receiver.  
  
"Dr. Warlock, good, it's me, Dr. Dumont, did you find out where the Muteo went?" The other voice asked.  
  
"Yes, she's with a human, I spoke to the man earlier." Warlock replied.  
  
"What do you mean by 'with'?" Dumont's voice asked.  
  
"They have bonded with one another, I'm afraid that it is too late to stop them." Warlock replied.  
  
"Damn, then we must adapt the plan, did you give him our number?" Dumont asked.  
  
"Yes, I did." He replied.  
  
"Well then, all we can do now is wait…"  
  
"I hate waiting." Warlock remarked. "What about the other subjects, are they on course?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, you're Muteo is the only one that has deviated, so far…" Dumont replied.  
  
"With any luck, she'll be the only one." He mused.  
  
"Once we can run some tests, I'm sure we can predict any possible outcome from this. On the bright side, we may be onto something." Dumont finished.  
  
"Yes, I hope so…" Dr. Warlock remarked dryly.  
  
***  
  
Hayami walked along the beach, looking at the moon lit ocean as he moved along the sands. He looked towards his house and then back towards the ocean. "I guess I never really thought about the future of our relationship…" He thought to himself. "Maybe I am walking on thin ice after all…" He considered, and then stopped moving and looked up into the starry night.  
  
"Damnit, I do want to have a life with her, but is it even possible…?" He asked himself quietly. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the cool sea air. After he exhaled, he began walking again.  
  
***  
  
Hayami stepped out onto the deck and looked over to where Muteo was sleeping. In the moonlight, she looked like a pale angle.  
  
He walked over to her and kneeled down next to her and watched as her body rose and came back down with her gentle breathing. Hayami leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and then lifted her up into his arms and walked back inside.  
  
Hayami looked at her face to see what type of expression she had, and was relieved to see that she was smiling happily. He then carried her into the guest room without turning the light on and gently laid her down on the bead and made sure she was comfortable.  
  
He began to walk away, but he heard her make a slight whimpering noise as she rolled onto her side, put her back towards his direction. She seemed to be upset about something, so Hayami became bold and took off his shoes. He then lay down beside her and held her against him. He had his arms around her protectively in a comforting position.  
  
Soon, though, Muteo sighed and relaxed her muscles. She cued slightly and settled up against his warm body.  
  
It wasn't long before Hayami fell asleep, his breathing in sync with hers.  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter Four~  
  
This chapter was unusual for me to right, I had to suddenly see thing from an opposing viewpoint. I am happy with the way this chapter came out. I really wanted to set the stage with new characters and mysterious foreshadowing.  
  
I took biology as a sophomore and I found it very interesting. I think that science classes give an interesting perspective of the state of nature and how the eco-systems around the world work. I also wanted to address Hayami's relationship with Muteo from the view point of an expert, so I came up with Dr. Warlock (the name came from an episode of an old British Sci-Fi show) to sort of put things in perspective for Hayami, and maybe even the readers. I wanted the readers to consider the possible problems with interspecies relationships.  
  
So, this chapter takes us away from the typical romance/drama/angst of the previous chapters. It also broke away from the casual flow of the past chapters and is making way for the next few installments.  
  
So, until next time, I will see you guys around. And, please read and review, thank you.  
  
-Bojack 


	5. Chapter Five: Drifting

I am happy to present the fifth chapter of this story, which has been such a pleasure for me to write. You have given me such good reviews. I would like to give special thanks to all the folks who read this story and took the time to give me a review. Especially to Crazy Cookie, Aeriroth, and Naphtali. You guys are awesome. These writers all have good stories, which you should take a look at and review when you're done.  
  
Thanks.  
  
-Bojack  
  
"There is a popular ballad… in which the refrain is that the Claudian family tree bears two sorts of fruits, the sweets apple and the crab, but the crabs outnumber the apples. Among the crab sort is… Claudius the Fair, who, when the sacred chickens would not feed, threw them into the sea, crying "Then let them drink!" and so lost an important sea-battle."  
  
-Robert Graves, "I, Claudius"  
  
  
  
1 If You'd Just Say You Love Me  
  
Chapter Five: Drifting  
  
  
  
  
  
Muteo slam quietly through the crystal clear blue waters of the ocean. The freedom was exhilarating for her; it was like she was flying.  
  
She stopped to watch a school of fish go by. She smiled and glanced around observing the coral and sea life around her.  
  
Suddenly, the water grew cold and dark and a great blackness seemed to be enveloping everything around her. It started to surround and choke her, like black smoke. She started struggling and trying to fight her way to the surface. She held up her dark hand, trying in vane to reach the surface where she might be safe. She then began to feel some awful presence trying to pull her down, further into the black void.  
  
Then, suddenly, a hand reached down into the water and began lifting her up, until she was pulled to the surface and was able to breath again. Whoever had pulled her up, then took her into his arms and she suddenly felt wonderful and free again.  
  
Muteo woke up to feel the warmth a familiar body behind her. She recognized the heat as Hayami's body. He had his arms around her. She soon realized that she had been having a bad dream, at that her rescuer was Hayami. She smiled as she realized that he was protecting her even in her dreams.  
  
She turned over, so that she was facing him. She smiled as she looked at his sleeping form. She snuggled up to him and quickly fell back to sleep, this time, having peaceful dreams.  
  
***  
  
Hayami awoke to the sight of Muteo's gentle features before him. She was pressed up against him and was sleeping soundly.  
  
He carefully sat up, making sure not to wake her up, and slid out of bed to go take a shower and change into some clean clothes.  
  
***  
  
Muto eventually woke up to sound of seagulls laughing. She sat up and yawned, exposing her fangs as she stretched her arms.  
  
After a few minutes, Hayami walked in. "Did you sleep well last night?" He asked as he sat down next to her. "I hope you didn't mind me being there?" He added modestly.  
  
Muteo smiled at him. "Muteo likes sleeping with Hayami." She replied.  
  
Hayami blushed at the way she worded her response. He was surprised as she leaned over and kissed him. "Well, you're in a good mood." He replied as he ran a hand down her back.  
  
Muteo kissed him more deeply, causing Hayami to squirm slightly at the feel of her small fangs against his lips, but he quickly decided that he liked the feeling.  
  
Muteo then leaned back. "Muteo want you to show me how to walk." She stated sweetly.  
  
"Al right." Hayami said and stood up. He then outstretched his hand to her. "Here, take my hand."  
  
She did so and placed her small 'gloved' hand in his and he gently lifter her up. He then placed his hands under her arms and helped support her as he she walked back out onto the deck.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked. "I could get us something ready for breakfast." He suggested.  
  
"Muteo can get something from the ocean." The fish girl said with a smile.  
  
Hayami then lead her to the railing. "Here, use the railing for support. Try walking on your own." He said, stepping back. He then watched as She leaned on the railing and began to walk on her own, maintaining a slow but steady pace.  
  
Muteo was overjoyed, she had walked several feet and she turned around to say something to Hayami, but when she let go, she lost her balance and fell down.  
  
Hayami rushed over to her side and looked down at her to see her pouting. "It's okay, Rome wasn't built in a day." He offered sympathetically.  
  
Muteo looked up at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"Sorry." He replied bashfully.  
  
  
  
Hayami watched as Muteo dived back into the water to hydrate herself and catch something for breakfast.  
  
He quietly walked back inside the house and into the kitchen. He turned on the coffee machine and waited as the pot filled slowly. He then put some eggs into a frying pan and put them on the stovetop and started scrambling them.  
  
As he was finishing with the eggs, he heard the phone ringing. He took the eggs off the stovetop and walked into the living room to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hello Mr. Tetsuya, this is Dr. Warlock." The familiar voice said through the speaker.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" Hayami asked him apprehensively.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to clear up any misunderstandings there might have been about what I said." Warlock finished.  
  
"Go on…" Hayami replied.  
  
"I just want to let you know that if you have any problems with the current state of things, then feel free to contact me with the number I gave you." He informed him.  
  
"Okay." Hayami answered simply.  
  
"Oh, and how is that Muteo doing, is she alright?" He asked casually.  
  
"She's fine, why do you ask?" Hayami asked.  
  
"No reason, just curious, I am a marine biologist." He replied. "Well, if everything is in order, then I'll be off. Goodbye." Warlock said and then hung up.  
  
Hayami set down the phone in its cradle. "Weird…" Hayami said to himself and then sat down in the kitchen to eat breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Muteo poked her head out of the water, her mouth firmly clamped around a fish she had just caught. She smiled inwardly to herself as pondered over were she would her breakfast. She then swam back to the shore and sat down in the sand and began chomping on the fish.  
  
After she had finished with it, she cleaned off her hands and mouth in the seawater and crawled over to the base of one of the poles supporting the deck. She let out a soft musical sound to try and get Hayami's attention.  
  
***  
  
Hayami heard the familiar call of the fish girl and got up and walked out onto the deck and looked around for in the water, but he could not see her anywhere, so he went back through the house and stepped out onto the beach.  
  
He began looking around For Muteo, but could still not find her.  
  
He started heading towards the area underneath the deck, when, as he looked off to the side, he was tackled by a familiar figure.  
  
Hayami stumbled back and fell over. He looked up directly into the scarlet eyes of Muteo. He smiled at her and laughed. The fish girl smiled back at him.  
  
"You're so crazy!" He exclaimed as he lifted his head up and affectionately kissed her on the lips.  
  
And so, with that, Hayami realized that no matter what happened, as long as he had Muteo at his side, things would be okay.  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
So, what did you think of the story? This is the last part of this one, but I am working on a follow-up story, it's called "Fragile".  
  
I also have another announcement, I won't be able to post or update anything for about two weeks. I am going to do volunteer work at a camp for handicapped kids. So, I'll be gone for a while. I hope that I'll find some nice reviews when I get back, because that's when I will have a chance to work on my next story. It is summer break right now, and I just finished my junior year at high school, so I'll have more free time in the near future, as far as I can see.  
  
For the last couple of months, I had to juggle my fanfics, schoolwork, karate, and other things as I posted these stories. As a result, I didn't always have time to check them very well for errors.  
  
Also, hope that you guys are checking out Aeriroth's fic, "Juliet of the Endless Blue". It's a top-notch story with lots of angst and drama; expect some good romance elements as well. Keep an eye on it.  
  
And finally, thank you for all the kind reviews, because it makes or little Mu-chan really happy. ^_^  
  
You are the guys who I do this all for; I wish you all love and happiness!  
  
So, until next time, have a nice time in the world of endless blue!  
  
-Bojack 


	6. The Hybrids' Song: Ch 1 A Victemless Cri

I decided that instead of writing a separate story, I'd just attach this one onto the story thus far.  
  
As to the nature of the romance in this story, it is definitely Hayami+Muteo romance. I have no problem with H+K, but I prefer H+M stories. Anyone who read my previous Blue Sub No.6 fiction, will know what kind of stories I write.  
  
This time, I am aiming for a longer and more exciting story arch with lots of compelling characters and plot twists.  
  
You may want to read "If You'd Just Say You Love Me" so that this story makes more sense.  
  
So, without further adieu, on with the story!  
  
-Bojack  
THE HYBRIDS'S SONG: A Story of how a Man protected a Victimized Planet  
Chapter One: A Victimless Crime.  
  
Night time was upon the East and darkness was the stark rule of the Night. Yet, a single brilliant flash is all that it takes to shatter this. it is in this story. Look not to land, but to the water, where, what was once a great structure of industrial might, is now the burning husk of an oil rigging platform.  
  
Dr. Dumont looked up at the burning heap of mechanized rubble and smoking crude petroleum in amazement. He then happened to notice a sleek green body floating in the dark, shiny water. "What on Earth?" He exclaimed as he reached down to see what it was and was surprised to see a pair of garnet colored eyes looking at him through narrowed lids.  
  
***  
  
However, you need not look far to see that other places were greatly different from the current chaos envisioned elsewhere.  
  
Hayami was fast asleep in bed when the phone rang. He blindly fumbled in the dark for the phone on the nightstand. He finally located the source of the unpleasant metallic ringing. He held the phone to his head and spoke into the receiver. "This is Hayami Tetsuya, what do you want?" He spoke into the receiver flatly, his voice was very husky from the usual daze of sleepiness.  
  
"Hayami, it's me, Dr. Warlock, I have some rather important news to tell you, other wise, I wouldn't have called you so late or rather so early." Said the (all too) familiar voice of the scientist.  
  
"This had better be important." Hayami muttered into the phone, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples in frustration from being suddenly torn from his pleasant sleep.  
  
"Well, Hayami, I have come into possession of something that you may be interested in, as well as Muteo." He began.  
  
Hayami perked up slightly when he heard the rather cryptic statement from the Doctor. "Go on."  
  
"Well, I found another on of Muteo's kind along the coast line, seven miles from Nihan Harbor." He informed him in a dry, serious tone of voice.  
  
"A. Kat?" Hayami asked in surprise, remembering that Kino had once said that Verge had called her kind "Kats".  
  
"Yes, another female, not unlike 'yours'. You really should come see for yourself." The scientist replied to him through the phone.  
  
"Thank you." Hayami replied to the Doctor his eyes tried to adjust to the dim light of the room.  
  
"Oh, Hayami, it might help if you brought Muteo with you." He added.  
  
At first, Hayami didn't understand, but he quickly understood the scientist's reasoning. "Right, I'll bring her." He replied as he placed the phone back down in it's cradle and began rubbing his eyes.  
  
He rolled onto his side and looked at the small hybrid female laying next to him, snuggled up him. He could feel her breathing as she was pressed up against him. Hayami had learned that Muteo wouldn't sleep without being next to him. He figured that the possessiveness was simply part of her species. He didn't really mind though, after all, he was rather possessive of the girl, himself.  
  
He smiled as he rubbed her cheek gently, making her smile in her sleep.  
  
***  
  
Mr. Macintyre sat wearily in his office, looking at the door through narrow eyes. He watched silently as the door slid open and two men stepped in. Both being very familiar to him; the first was a tall blond haired man with tanned skin and wearing a black suit and tie. The other man was shorter, and obviously Asian. He was wearing gray suit and had his hair slicked back.  
  
The two walked into the office, which was filled with lots of books and artwork, it had a large Persian rug across the floor. Macintyre had an old map behind him and to his right that showed the way the world had looked before the melting of the polar ice caps, which had begun some seven years earlier and ended just a year ago. There was another map, showing was left the world now, and it was much sparser, with much of the lower lands totally gone.  
  
The blond haired man stepped forward. "Mr. Macintyre, sir, Mr. Okayami is here to speak with you." Said the man in a calm and emotionless voice.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Clarke; you can leave us alone now." Mr. Macintyre instructed the man in a flat tone, motioning toward the door.  
  
The man nodded and left the room silently; closing the door behind him as he did. Mr. Okayami then stepped forward and stopped in front of Macintyre's desk and scowled as him.  
  
"Now what seems to be the problem?" Macintyre asked casually as he pored himself a glass of scotch from a bottle that he kept on his desk. He filled his glass and then offered the other man some, without saying a word.  
  
"Damnit, Macintyre, one of your riggings exploded!" Okayami exclaimed as he looked at the man sitting before him.  
  
Macintyre looked up at him casually, not showing any emotion. "Yes, I heard about that an hour ago," He remarked, not displaying any emotion as he downed the drink and set the glass down. "Most unfortunate, now what is this all leading to?" He asked him coolly.  
  
"Don't you get it, once the authorities and those media vultures find out what you're doing out there, we'll all be finished!" Okayami exclaimed.  
  
"They won't find out anything, all that they will know is that there was a small accident at a simple Oil Rigging Platform out in the ocean." He replied in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"The platform is completely destroyed!" Okayami exclaimed. "There's no way to hide something like that." Okayami replied.  
  
"We won't be hiding the rigging, we'll be hiding the information; there is a difference between the two." He replied without any emotion.  
  
"What do you mean 'we', it's your platform, and your damned people designed it! It's no problem for my company" Okayami exclaimed, glaring at the infuriating indifference in the countenance of the man's expression.  
  
"Yes, my people did build it, but your company owns the building permit and the license to operate the equipment." He exclaimed. He then went on. "Your company owns it in name, so if someone is going to take the fall, it will be your company, or have you forgotten that?" He asked in a slightly aggressive tone.  
  
Mr. Macintyre stood up and looked directly into the other man's eyes. "You're in far too deep to just walk away now. So, I suggest that you shut up and do as I say, unless you want something unpleasant to happen to Okayami Oil Enterprises!" He said, stepping forward and staring the smaller man down. "You're the devil's advocate now, so just shut your mouth and leave the clean-up work to me and my people, do you understand?!" He exclaimed. Mr. Macintyre seemed to suddenly grow cold and fierce before the other man.  
  
Okayami silently nodded and stepped back.  
  
"Just leave things to me for now, I'll paint the press a nice little picture that they'll swallow, and if they don't like it, then they can go to hell." He replied. "Now leave!" Macintyre exclaimed, pointing towards the door as he did.  
  
The Japanese man quickly left the office without saying another word.  
  
After he was sure that he was gone, Macintyre looked down at his desk and pressed a button. "Mr. Clarke, please come in." He said into the speaker.  
  
After a few moments, the blond haired man entered the room. "Yes sir?" He asked.  
  
"I have a job for you." Macintyre began.  
  
***  
  
The light of the new day crawled slowly into the world of the dawn. The dark sky was gradually forced back by the orange and red lines of the sun.  
  
Hayami had carefully followed the instructions that Dr. Warlock had given him during their discussion over the phone. He looked at his watch and saw that it was a quarter past five and the sun was just barely beginning to poke its head out of the ocean. He looked over at Muteo, who was sitting in the passenger seat of the small hovercraft that Hayami owned.  
  
He smiled as he noticed that she had fallen back asleep, snoring quietly while she was covered by Hayami's large trench coat.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Warlock looked up from his print outs and set down his pen as he saw Hayami step through the doorway and into the lab, he could see that Muteo was leaning against his side for support, but she was standing on her own to legs for the most part and she wasn't really shaking much, which was quite amazing to him. He really had to the give the girl credit for coming so far along.  
  
Warlock smiled wistfully as he saw the hybrid standing in front of him. "I am glad you two are here, I must say that I am impressed that she can do that." He said as he gestured towards Muteo.  
  
Muteo looked up at Hayami with a look of uncertainty in her eyes and she gnawed her lower lip slightly.  
  
He looked back into her crimson eyes. "It's okay, he won't hurt you, I promise." Hayami said in a gently voice.  
  
Muteo relaxed and smiled back at him. She then looked at the Doctor, who smiled enigmatically at her. "Hello, Muteo, I am Dr. Warlock." He said to her in a very calm tone of voice. Muteo smiled at him shyly, but made no further move, and, instead, stayed by Hayami's side.  
  
"You said you found another Female, may we see it now?" Hayami asked the scientist calmly as he looked at him.  
  
"Of course, come with me." He replied and then motioned for them to follow him through another doorway within the lab.  
  
The three of them stepped into a room that was better lit then the previous one they had been in. They could see another man in a lab coat.  
  
"Aloha, Dr. Dumont." Warlock replied with a wave as he stepped into the large room.  
  
Another man stepped forward; he was medium height with glasses and a beard and a ponytail he had broad shoulders and dark eyes. "Hello, Dr. Warlock." Dumont replied.  
  
Warlock stepped forward. "I see we have company." He remarked as he motioned towards the two figures behind Warlock. His eyes then grew wide as he peered at the smaller figure next to the tall man. "My god!" He exclaimed as he looked at Muteo. He was surprised to see that a 'Kat' could be so adapt at standing up.  
  
Dr. Warlock stepped aside motioned towards the pair with him. "This man's name is Hayami Tetsuya, he's a local islander." He said, pointing at Hayami. "And this little creature is, as you may have guessed, is the Female that I was pursuing." Warlock added.  
  
Dumont started to step forward but stopped as he saw that Muteo became nervous by this motion. "I'm sorry, she must be very nervous around humans." Dumont remarked as he stepped back.  
  
"Show them the young lady you found, Marcus." Warlock instructed his colleague.  
  
Dumont nodded and led the three over to a large cylindrical tank filled with water. It was about six feet tall and filled with fresh water. Yet, the most compelling detail was that there was a person inside it. It was a muteo, like Hayami's, but it was a pale green color and smaller and it seemed to be in a bad physical state. It was much thinner and paler. And it was scarred on various spots over the surface of its body. It had lines under its eyes as if it had been deprived of sleep and it was breathing heavily as it floated upright in the glass tank.  
  
Muteo's eyes grew wide as she looked at the other female hybrid before her, and she looked up at Hayami uncertainly.  
  
Hayami looked over towards the man called Dumont. "What happened to it?" He asked, looking down at the small hybrid female in the tank.  
  
"That is something that we were hoping you could help us find out, Hayami." Warlock inserted into the conversation.  
  
Hayami turned towards Warlock. "What can we do to help?" He asked quizzically.  
  
Dr. Warlock narrowed his eyes. "Not so much you, but rather little Muteo here," he said, motioning at Muteo" I want her to communicate with this creature." He explained.  
  
"The poor thing is hysterical with fear of us; I had to sedate her earlier to keep her from injuring her self in the tank. We want Muteo to talk to 'Emma' here and try to convince her that we're the good guys." Dumont added.  
  
"Emma?" Hayami asked in somewhat confused tone of voice.  
  
Dumont looked over his shoulder as the muteo known as "Emma" and then back to Hayami with a crooked smile. "Yes, I named her after my favorite aunt, Emma."  
  
A sweat bead ran down the side of Hayami's head, as he remained quiet for a moment.  
  
Muteo them held her hand forward against the tank's smooth outer surface. ".Emma." She said to herself. She then looked over at the three men. "Muteo will talk to Em-ma for sci. er. Doctor men." She said with a slight blush when she had trouble speaking the last word.  
  
Dumont smiled broadly at the simply reply from the creature. "Excellent." He remarked as he walked up and patted Hayami on the shoulder.  
  
Dr. Warlock grinned. "Then all we have to do now is wait for her to come around." He added.  
  
~End of Chapter One~  
  
Well, I hoped you liked this story, please read send me some reviews so I can know what you think of it.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Bojack727 


	7. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 2 Cover Up

The Hybrid Song  
  
Chapter Two: The Cover-up  
  
Dumont sat back and watched with great interest as the Kat before him looked deep into the tank that "Emma" was sleeping in. He was hoping that when she came around again, that he presence of this other Hybrid might help to calm her down enough so that he could properly assess what was wrong with her.

Hayami jumped slightly when he felt someone's hand come to rest on his shoulder. He turned around to see Warlock offer him a cigarette. Hayami took it and accepted the lighter that the man held out to him. Warlock turned to Dumont. "We're going to step out for a smoke, keep an eye on things." He said to the other scientist as he and Hayami left the room to enjoy their habit without offending the non-smoking types in the room.  
  
Warlock was the first to speak once the door closed behind him. "Tell me, Hayami, has anything unusual been happening lately?" He asked casually.

Hayami looked up at him and regarded the question briefly. "No, nothing really, why do you ask?" Hayami then added.

"Oh, nothing really, just curious; what, with all these strange events happening and all." He replied innocently, setting his cigarette down in a nearby ash tray on the counter top that he was leaning against. "Social animals such as us often engage in these things." Warlock added with a smile.

Hayami gave an uncertain smile back and took a drag off of his cigarette.  
  
.o.o.o.  
  
Macintyre spoke calmly into the phone. "Yes, I agree, it would probably be best if we held a press meeting, hopefully that might smooth things over. Good, I'll contact you later." He finished and then set the phone back down in its cradle. He then heard a knock at his door. "Come in." He said without looking up from the papers on his desk.  
  
Mr. Clarke stepped in, holding several files in his hands. "I have the reports here, sir." He announced as he stepped into the spacious office room.

"Good." Macintyre replied with a smile. "Has everything been properly dealt with?" He asked calmly.

Clarke sat down in front of the desk. "We were able to keep most of the media out of the loop, and our man in the force is going to arrange for the police files on the incidents to vanish." Clarke replied.

"Good, anything ells that might just be a problem in the near future?" Macintyre asked in a less than serious tone of voice, not really expecting an answer.

"Well sir," Clarke began. "There is one thing." He continued. Macintyre perked up suddenly at that bit of information.

"What? What do you mean 'one thing'?" He asked, standing up abruptly in the process.

"You know the 'experiments' we were doing? Well one of the bodies was missing from the site." Clarke replied nervously.

"What do you mean missing?!" Macintyre exclaimed venomously. "What you're trying to tell me is that there was a slip-up!" He shouted. Then, suddenly, he sat back down in his chair and became quiet again, as if nothing had happened. "Now, Mr. Clarke, find out what happened to the body and have it eliminated, or I'll see to it that you'll be the next candidate for the 'special testing'." He informed the man in a dangerously calm tone of voice.

"Y-yes sir!" Clarke answered nervously and left the room.  
  
Macintyre then turned around to face the large map of the remains of the world and stood up in front of it. "Soon, I'll change the face of this map for ever."  
  
.o.o.o.  
  
Hayami and Warlock had walked back into the room to see what would happen when the creature named Emma awoke.  
  
It didn't take long for her to wake up, and when she did, she suddenly began look around frantically. Then she saw the Kat outside the glass and looked at it keenly.

Muteo pressed her hands against the glass and made some sort of strange musical sounding call. But when it failed to calm the other hybrid down, she became frustrated and tried to reach up to the top of the tank. "Need to be closer to Em-ma." Muteo implored to the others. Hayami quickly hoisted her up onto his shoulder so that she could reach into the water inside the tank.  
  
Dumont watched in amazement, completely enthralled by the interaction between the two creatures.  
  
Hayami watched and listened carefully as the other slowly swam to the surface of the water.  
  
Muteo looked into Emma's eyes and made a little melodic chirp-like sound to her. The other Kat responded, making a similar sound back to her. Muteo reached into the tank and took Emma's hand and held it tightly while she made another, longer sound and gestured towards the two doctors and then to gestured to Hayami and made a different call. Emma looked at her with a quizzical expression and then looked at Hayami and looked back to Muteo and made another chirp. Muteo then blushed furiously and made a shy little reply.  
  
Hayami had decided that he and Muteo should get back to his house to get some sleep. So, after saying goodbye to Warlock and Dumont, he and Muteo quietly slipped out and left for his house.  
  
After they had gone, Warlock turned to Dumont. "So, Richard, what do you make of all this?" Warlock asked his friend and associate.

Dumont paused for a moment and scratched his chin. "It has potential, that much is obvious." He remarked.

"Potential for what?" Warlock asked.

"Well, Marcus, that other hybrid, the one with Hayami, she interests me greatly, she is quite amazing." He replied.

"Yes, she seems to have adapted well to living with a human." Warlock replied.

"Yet, she has retained the ability to be able to function with her own species still." Dumont added.

"Hopefully, little Emma here will be able to do that one day." Warlock replied, gesturing toward the fish girl inside the tank.

"Yes." Dumont said to himself in response.  
  
.o.o.o.  
  
Mr. Clark was standing next to an older man in a lab coat, who was fiddling with some sort of machine.  
  
"Well, will it work?" Clarke exclaimed.

"Just a moment, this is delicate work. Yes, there we have it." He said and then turned on the device and a small screen flashed to life showing a map of the all the city and all the near by lands and coast lines. "With this, you should be able to find the body, using the implanted tracking device in her leg." The scientist informed the man.

"Good, just what I needed to hear." Clarke said with a smile.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
So, what did you guys think of chapter two, was it good? If so, then please send me some reviews so that I know that I should go on with the third chapter of the story.  
  
-Bojack727


	8. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 3 Deviations

The Hybrids' Song

Chapter Three: Deviations.

Hayami carefully set Muteo down into the old tub and filled it with water for her. He glanced up to check the purity levels on the pump. She cued in response to the cool water touching her body, an impish little smile spreading across her face. Hayami gripped her hand and squeezed it. He then kissed her fingertips. "Muteo," He began. "The other Kat said something that made you blush, what did she say?"

"Blush?" she asked in confusion.

He looked at her gently. "When your cheeks got warm?" He rephrased.

She blushed again as the tub continued filling up with water. "Em-ma asked Muteo if Hayami was," She paused for a moment. "If Hayami was Muteo's mate." She tried to explain.

Hayami quietly regarded her slender form as he took in her words. "What did you tell her?" He asked in a serious tone.

Muteo looked away briefly and smiled shyly, exposing her little fangs slightly. She then returned her gaze to Hayami. "Muteo told Emma yes."

He leaned in and met her gaze with his, dark brown eyes locking with deep crimson ones. "D-did you mean it?" He asked in a quavering voice. Muteo's eyes narrowed and she murmured something softly back to Hayami.

She spoke barely above a whisper as her mouth moved. "Yes."

There he was, she had given him an answer and it was "yes". The impact of the single word lasted a moment as Hayami slowly pulled away and looked strait into Muteo's crimson eyes. Yet, he didn't really know what to do; both of them were there with their proverbial cards laid out on the table.

Hayami rapped his arms around her and pulled her into his arms, soaking his clothes in the process but not caring. The Hybrid squeaked in surprise, but quickly eased into the human's embrace. Muteo wrapped her arms around Hayami neck for balance as Hayami kissed her gently. His body seemed to radiate powerful heat as he invaded her mouth.

After a few moments, he pulled back and looked at her. She gasped for breath and looked back at him. "Hayami?" She breathed. She could feel a strong fire burning in her and their heightened contact sent jolts right to her core.

Hayami could feel her rum herself against him as they kissed. "Muteo." He said simply as he broke away and looked into her half closed eyes. It seemed as if the Hybrid's instincts had taken over- leaving her driven by her body's powerful sense of need. He couldn't deny it to himself- he needed to feel her warmth.

She trembled as he scoped her up into his arms and kissed her again. Hayami easily carried her feather-light form into the bedroom.

.o.o.o.

Mr. Clarke watched as the computer used the tracking device to locate the building where the "escaped specimen" was.

"Sir," The technician began. "He have a fix on the subject's GPS location, we just need to match it up with a map of the area." He then added.

"Good, I'm tired of waiting." Clarke remarked.

"Found it, Mr. Clarke." The technician said as he pointed to the spot on the map of the city where the signal was coming from.

"Bingo!" Clarke said.

.o.o.o.

Dr. Warlock walked into the room where Emma and Dumont were. "So, have you learned anything from the tests?" Warlock asked his colleague tentatively.

"Well," Dumont began. "After my tests, I know that she likes Mozart and Handel, though she got mad when I played some Phillip Glass for her." Dumont replied with a smile.

"Besides the fact that she has good tastes in music, what ells have you learned?" Warlock asked, rubbing his temples.

Dumont grinned. "Well, I can't give you specific info unless you ask for specific information, and besides, I think music is the cornerstone of all good societies." Dumont replied.

"Give me scientific information." Warlock replied.

"Well, now that you mention it."

.o.o.o.

And so, the night came and passed, and then the morning descended upon the world, bathing it in glorious fays of sunlight.

Hayami Tetsuya sat up as a stray beam of light shot right into his eyes through the un-shut blinds on his bedroom window. He growled and rolled over, against a familiar warm body. He ran a hand across the smooth slick flesh and smiled. He sat up and looked at her as she slept.

He looked at his clock and saw that it was after twelve in the morning. He berated himself for sleeping in so late. The phone then rang. He picked it up and spoke. "Hello?" He said.

"Hayami, it's me, Kino." The familiar voice replied.

"Oh, hey Kino." He replied dumbly.

"You may be wondering why I called you on a Sunday morning, I'll tell you." She then said.

"Why did you?" He asked.

"I'm going to explain you goon, I just said that I would." She said. "Turn on the TV. You might want to see what's on." She said.

Muteo awoke from the sound of Hayami's voice. She sat up and looked at him as he faced away from her. She blushed, recalling what they had done. Her body ached some in the aftermath, but it was nothing compared to the overwhelming pleasure she had felt.

She had mated- no, 'made love' to a human that she had fallen in love with. She had never would have expected it to be so intense, so passionate, so real!

Hayami said goodbye to Kino and set the phone back down, only to feel the cool embrace of his lover from behind. "Hayami." She cued as she rested her head against the small of his back.

Hayami craned his head to the side to meet her gaze and kissed her gently, savoring the taste of her lips upon his mouth. "I love you." He told her afterwards.

.o.o.o.

Hayami sat there, watching the people on the screen. Someone was holding a press conference. Two men were standing on a podium; one was a middle-aged Japanese man and the other was a foreigner, like Warlock and Dumont.

.o.o.o.

Dumont called Warlock over to where was, watching a television. The man stopped beside him and looked at the screen. "Look at who's on TV." Dumont remarked.

Warlock looked at the two men on the podium, suddenly recognizing one of them. "Macintyre!" He exclaimed.

-End of Chapter Three-

Well, there's not really much I can say in regards to this chapter. Just please send me some reviews and let me know what you think.

Thanks

-Bojack727

Ps. If you guys really want it, I'll post the part that I cut out of this PG-13 version and post as separate R rated story.


	9. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 4 Press Conference

I know this chapter is too short, but the original disappeared and I had to do this rewrite of it. Anyway, the next chapter will be longer. See you guys around.

-Bojack

The Hybrids' Song

Chapter Four: Press Conference

.o.o.o.

Macintyre stood behind the podium at the press conference. A large crowd of reporters and various other individuals stood before him.

Macintyre was flanked by a couple of his personal staff, including Clarke, who stood silently at his right.

"Thank you all for coming." He began to the press assembly. "As you all are now aware, one of my off-shore oil rigs was destroyed in a fire."

"Have any conclusions been made as to the cause?" Asked one of the reporters.

"Investigations are still ongoing, but we now feel it is safe to say that terrorism can be ruled out as a possible cause." He replied.

"Some people would say that the destruction of your rig furthers the concerns about the ongoing threats your company presents to the environment, is this true?"

Macintyre smiled. "My company- Macintyre Global Resources- is always concerned with matters of environmental safety. However, the nature of Oil drilling is a delicate but necessary issue." He explained.

Macintyre paused. "The tragedy of the last few decades has forever changed the face of this world- our world- and we must work hard to re-establish something of the old world. The need for energy sources is on the forefront, so we all must be willing to see that the risks are always present in the name of progress. We must think of the greater good."

The press conference went on for while till Macintyre wrapped it up. He began making his way towards his limousine when someone broke through the ranks of the crowd.

"You!" The man yelled.

Macintyre whirled around in shock.

"Your company makes its money with the blood of people and the land!" He yelled out. The man then threw a container full of a dark thick liquid at Macintyre.

Macintyre jumped back in disgust as the man was restrained by the nearby security personnel.

"My god, what is this!" Macintyre exclaimed.

"Oil sir." Clarke replied after looking closely at the dark black stain.

"Thank god, I thought it was fucking blood." Macintyre replied as he climbed into his limousine. He pulled off his coat and yanked his tie off. "Clarke."

"Sir?" The tall man asked as he sat down across from him.

"I want you to arrange for the demise of the escaped specimen, can you do this?"

Clarke smiled. "Yes sir, I have the perfect man picked out for the task."

-End of Chapter 4-

.o.o.o.

Hope this was okay, sorry about the long wait.

-Bojack


	10. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 5 Gotcha!

Author's Notes: The first scene of this story was supposed to have been the cliffhanger of the last chapter, but in the consideration of time, I moved it to this one. I'm sorry if the pacing if thrown off by this. The maian reason this occurred was because the original chapter 4 got lost somehow.

I pulished the removed scene from chapter 4 (I tried to post a link to it, but the sight wont display the link) Warning, it's a lemon between Hayami and Muteo. I hope you guys like it. I tried to make it realistic and sincere. As a guy, I have to work against the fact that the majority of males write some REALLY terrible lemons.

I worked really heard on the cut scene and I hope you guys will give me some feed back on it. (It's called "If You'd Just Say You Love Me uncut scene")

Thanks,

Bojack727

Chapter Five: Gotcha!

.o.o.o.

The man stood in the darkly lit dock. From his appearance, it was clear that he was another foreigner in the ruins of Japan.

He looked up when he saw the tall blond haired man approach him. "Who are you?" He asked. His eyes were covered by dark glasses and he had an old hat pulled over his head.

The blond-haired man, wrapped up in an over coat and scarf held up his hand. "It's me- I hired you."

"What's the deal then, what do you need my 'services' for?" He asked.

"There's a creature in a nearby building that I want you kill. You'll be able to find its precise location via this device." He handed him a small machine with a radar display screen. "It picks up the signal of the tracking device that is embedded in the creature."

"What do you mean by 'creature'?"

"One of the prodigal hybrid children of the late Doctor Zorndyke- or perhaps I should just say that it is a hybrid."

"You want me to kill a hybrid?" He asked in surprise.

"Relax," Clark replied, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He then offered one to the other man-who declined. "You'd be surprised at how easily they can be killed. They can bleed and die just like us."

"Alright, but how will I recognize it?" He asked.

"Believe me, you'll know it when you see it?"

.o.o.o.

Mr. Clark watched as the assassin disappeared into the shadows. He smiled slightly, knowing that soon their troubles would be over, once the "specimen" was dead and disposed of. As he left, he failed to notice the man hiding behind a group of crates.

After Clarke left, Kasaki lifted his head up from behind the crates. "Holy shit, this is big!" He thought to himself. "I've got to do something!" He said, getting to go tell someone about what he had just heard.

.o.o.o.

Macintyre set the phone down. "Excellent, now I can at last begin the next stage of my plan." He remarked as he stood up. "Once the platform it up and working, we'll be able to resume our experiments again."

.o.o.o.

Claude made his way silently up the side of the building, making sure to be undetectable as he did this. He reached the roof and pulled himself up. After looking around, he opened the hatch to the air vent. He took out a cable ant attached it to the roof and then slid down the shaft gently, without making a sound.

Once there, he unhooked the cable and left it there for when he came back on his way out. He turned on his flashlight and crawled though the ventilation system, looking for the right hatch.

He finally came to the right one and looked down through the bars on the ventilation duct. He could see his target beneath him. He took out a screw driver and proceeded to remove the hatch. After setting it aside, his agilely dropped down onto the smooth, cool floor without making a sound.

He approached the sleeping creature in the tank. He looked down at it; it appeared to be female. But, most importantly, it was asleep. He took out a strange gun from his pocket and took out an H&K Mark23 .45 Caliber SOCOM pistol and placed a silence on the end of it. He then turned on the laser sight and prepared to fire.

"Gotcha!" Said a voice from behind him "Drop it!"

Claude placed the gun on the ground.

"Step back and turn around." Said the voice.

Claude turned around with a grim look on his face, and saw a tall man with brown hair. Just then, the tall man kicked swiftly in the stomach, causing him to fall down and grab his stomach. "Damn you!" Claude exclaimed.

Claude threw himself at Hayami and the two of them crashed into a table, Hayami flipped him over himself and into the floor.

Claude got back up, but Hayami struck him in the face, drawing blood. Claude then backhanded him and crabbed hold of his arm and elbowed him in the chest. Hayami staggered back and fell on the ground.

Claude ran toward him, but Hayami picked up a fiber optic tube and broke it over the man's head. Claude swore and pulled out as knife. He put his foot down on Hayami's chest to hold him down and prepared to stab him in the throat.

A shot fire off, and Claude fell over. Hayami looked up to see Dr. Warlock holding s smoking Walther PP7. "That's the end of that!"

Another, smaller Japanese man walked up and helped Hayami onto his feet. "Thanks." Hayami replied. "Thanks for the tip-off, Kisaki."

"Well, I'm a reporter, and I was spying on this guy when he was instructed to kill her." He said, pointing towards Emma.

"That kind of snooping could get you killed." Hayami replied, whipping blood off of his lip.

Dumont walked over to where the body lie and kneeled over to search it. "Hmm, what do we have here?" He remarked as he pulled out what looked to some kind of explosive. "A compact bomb, with a timer, I see that he was going to be thorough." He then found a piece of folded up paper. "Hmm." He thought.

Warlock handed a glass to Hayami. "Drink this." He told him and then walked over to check on Emma.

Hayami threw back the shot of bourbon and then turned to face Kasaki. "Now how did you know to even check this place?" He asked.

"I was called by an unknown source, calling himself "Deepthroat", he told to go to the dock tonight. After I overheard this guy talking with another guy, I rushed over here, ahead of him; luckily, he had to stop to get his equipment." Kasaki remarked.

"Yeah, it is lucky." Hayami replied. "Did you get the name of the other guy?" He then asked.

"No, the other guy's name never came up in the conversation." He replied.

Dr. Warlock leaned over the tank and looked down at Emma. The small greenish creature looked back up at him idly. He then looked down at her right arm, where it was bandaged up. He then pulled out a small, blinking device. "I think I'll go analyze this little 'trinket' and see if I find any clues." He said as he got up and walked off.

Dr. Dumont picked up the explosive. "This is as you guessed, a compact explosive, but don't let it fool you, it would have easily destroyed this entire room." He said, musing over the device. "This too may give us a lead." He said as he left the room.

Kasaki decided to sit down by the tank, where Emma was. "Hello?" He said. "Can you speak?" He asked.

Emma frowned at him and stuck her tongue out at him and then slid back down into the water. Kasaki sat there as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

Hayami smiled as He poured himself another drink. "Maybe she doesn't like you." He joked. He then turned to Dumont. "Well, at least Emma is safe."

"For now, at least." Dr. Warlock thought to himself as he overheard what Hayami said to her.

Hayami then remembered the piece of paper and unfolded it. He began to read it. "Hmm. '182376491'. what's this?" He asked himself quietly.

"Well, I'd better go see how Muteo is doing." Hayami announced, unaware of the probing glance that Warlock was giving him as he left the room.

.o.o.o.

Later that night.

Macintyre was busy talking on the phone with. "Yes, I see, thank you for informing me of this." He said, and then put the phone down. He looked over to Mr. Clarke. "Your man failed, his body is at the police station right now." He said darkly. "What have you got to say for yourself?" He asked.

"I am sorry sir; I don't know how they could've known." Mr. Clark replied apologetically.

"We may be dealing with a traitor among us." Macintyre mused. "I think it's time to take more drastic actions." He said pensively.

.o.o.o.

Hayami entered the small room and looked as the sleeping Hybrid. He sat down beside where she lay. He then noticed her open her eyes and looked up at him. "Hayami." She said with a smile.

He leaned down and place his head against hers stomach for a while and sighed. "I love you." he said as he lifted his ear up to listen to her heart beat. "Just one heart beating now, but soon. . ." He trailed off as he kissed her.

End of Chapter Five-

.o.o.o.

The original version was a bit shorter and more campy. I added in a couple of scenes in the chapter that relate to the new deleted scene that I mentioned above. (Once again, the site won't let me show the link, sorry)

Later,

Bojack727.


	11. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 6 Killer

When I first released this story, the part called "The Hybrid's Song" received little response as a separate work. I tried several revisions, but to little success. So, after a time, I posted the first chapter of this story as a continuation of "If You'd Just Say You Love Me" The chapter wasn't to hot at first, but it has been receiving a gradual but consistent fan response over time.

The first five chapters were written in 2002 back when I was in high school. This chapter is the first completely new chapter in almost 3 years. I hope I can still do this. I debated a lot on how I could keep this story fresh, and then I realized that I had been working on a side project that could easily be adapted for this story. It will hopefully succeed in revitalizing the story.

Thank you,

Bojack727

.o.o.o.

THE HYBRID'S SONG

Chapter Six: Killer

.o.o.o.

Macintyre was less than pleased with the information he has been given, following the failure of the assassination attempt on the escaped research specimen.

"How disappointing Mr. Clarke, I really thought that I could count on you to get the job done, but your agent failed us." Macintyre remarked in subtle judgment of his employee. "Still, we must not give up, we are too close to the dead line for the next phase of the plan to stop now. That creature must be killed off, and I believe that I can find just the 'person' to get the job done."

"Sir?" Clarke asked in confusion.

"Try and keep up, Mr. Clarke." Macintyre replied dryly. "There is someone within this complex that has just the skills necessary to carry out the goal of killing all of the humans and that wretched little experiment."

Clarke frowned. "Sir, if you are referring to 'Her', then I must object, she is not to be trusted." He began. "She would surely kill us the moment she got the chance."

.o.o.o.

The two men were descending into the lower levels of the complex in a lift.

Macintyre smiled. "Exactly, it is her hatred of me that keep her alive, that makes her go on living in the way she is. To this end, I will offer her something that she would certainly accept without a moment's hesitation."

"You can't mean?"

"Yes, Mr. Clarke, I'll let her loose." He replied.

"But Mr. Macintyre, she would surely come after us once she is free." Clarke reasoned.

The other man shook his head in disagreement. "No, not immediately, I had a little insurance policy made to make sure she carries out the job." He explained. "She's smart, so she'll realize that she should bide her time before carrying out her revenge- so I think she'll agree- she'll get the job done, and then she set her sights on us."

"And you're not worried?" Clarke asked.

"No, I have made preparation for just such an occasion."

.o.o.o.

The cell was dimly lit and the only portal to the outside was the large glass observation wall on the far end of the chamber.

She was curled up tightly in a dark corner at the far end of the room, the way she liked it.

She vaguely made out two figures standing on the other side of the glass partition. "I'm sorry for not getting up, but I don't usually get visitors."

A familiar voice spoke up through a speaker that fed into her cell from another on the other side. "Doctor Ainsley, I have a proposition for you."

"That voice, I know that voice. . ." She paused. "Macintyre! You shit-bag! And I assume that that gawking fool next to you is the esteemed Mr. Clarke?" She said, standing up.

She picked up a worn blanked to cover her naked form and walked towards the glass partition and smiled evilly. "Now what makes you think I'd do anything for you?"

.o.o.o.

Macintyre smiled darkly. "Still the same charming creature, my dear Doctor, but I think that your disposition will change once you learn of the offer I'm going to make you." He replied to the covered figure on the other side the glass.

The blanket was wrapped tightly around her and hung over her head, but a pair of ominous light red eyes could be seen from the shadows, as well as row of sharp grinning teeth.

The figure turned and looked Clarke. "Tell me, you little lap dog, how's that leg of yours doing, I bet it took a long time for it to heal, considering the hundreds of stitches that you needed after I got done with it."

The tall man flinched and stepped back.

The figure on the other side of the glass just laughed at his fear and then turned back to the other man. "Now, tell of this so call proposition?" She began. "I could use a good laugh, especially after being forced down here for the last two years."

Macintyre smiled. "I want you to kill a small group of humans and two hybrids."

"And what's in it for me?"

The other man pressed his palm against the glass and looked her straight in the eyes. "Once they're all dead, you get to go free."

"That sound awfully nice of you, but aren't you worried that I'd find my way back and kill you both very slowly and methodically."

Macintyre laughed. "Because," He began. "If you tried to harm myself or any of my people, than Susan will come to an unfortunate accident."

"You fucking animal, you're worse than those monsters in the ocean, you're worse than. . ." She trailed off.

Macintyre smiled dangerously. "Worse than you?" He asked. "So, will you do it?"

The concealed figure turned around for a moment and then looked back at him. "Yes, I'll do it."

.o.o.o.

Hayami awoke in bed to a pair of dark crimson eyes looking down at him listlessly. Mutio smiled down at him her vantage point- as she was propped up on his chest. She smiled down at him lazily and traced little circles with her slender black fingers.

"Mate Hayami," She began- making him smile at the title. "What do you feel?" She asked him gently.

He pulled an arm out from under the bed sheet, where it had been resting on the small of her back, and caressed her cheek briefly. He leaned his head up and captured her lip in a brief but satisfying kiss.

He smiled at her. "I feel how much I love you more than anything." He began. "And I feel how much I'm looking forward to the future for once." He then added.

He then rolled them over that he was hanging over her and she was on her back, looking up at him unassumingly. "And I feel how much I want you at this moment." He then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, for several secants until he had to part with her for breath. He then resumed his attentions to her by proceeding to leave a trail of hot kisses down her neck and collar bone, until he reached the rise of her chest.

Mutio squealed in pleasure as he feverishly attacked her body.

.o.o.o.

After making love to Mutio- an experience that seemed more intense then the last- the tall, tanned human stood out on the dock of his home, watching the pale beauty swim in the shimmering blue waters of the ocean.

Hayami smiled, watching her swim in the water in much the same way that a bird flew in the air. He heard the sound of ringing in inside and turned to answer the phone.

.o.o.o.

Mutio smiled and laughed eagerly as she splashed about in the cool salty waters. She hoped that soon, she could convince her lover to join her out in the water- for more _fun_.

She looked over to the side when she though she heard a splash nearby her. But nothing was there, so she went back to her play in the water.

Mutio blushed, recalling the way he touched her and how hot and wonderful she felt with him when they made love- she also wondered if she was being a little too demanding of him- after all, her powerful instincts had left her with a certain powerful hunger for physical contact.

Perhaps it was the fact that she was now able to be with someone who looked at her as an equal, not some submissive little female. But, in the end she was happy that Hayami had been the one she'd given herself to. She smiled at the image of the future they would enjoy together- along with the life that she was carrying within her.

.o.o.o.

Hayami placed the phone back down and turned to go back outside, when he heard a loud crash and a scream. "Mutio!" He yelled and rushed outside.

Hayami made his way out on the dock and froze in his tracks as he saw a tall figure holding Mutio forcibly in a death-grip.

"Damn you!" He yelled and rushed forward.

The stranger held up a hand and something seemed to invade Hayami's head- it was like an unbearable piercing screech. He fell onto his knees and began to black out.

He looked up at the attacker and was surprised when he saw that she was tall- almost two meters- and muscular, but her skin was a dark green and comprised of fine scales that meshed together perfectly. Long powerful legs met with a slender waist and a decidedly feminine upper body.

Her neck was marked by gills and her mouth was filled with a row of razor sharp teeth. Her feet were capped with clawed toes and her hands sported webbed fingers with sharp claws on the tips.

Her ears were elongated and spined. A thick mane of bright red hair ran down her back and down the side of her jaw like- almost like mutton chops, while it jutted down her forehead in a distinctive widow's peek and naturally curled back into the mass that ran down her back- the color matching the thick eyebrows on her face. Her piercing pinkish eyes and dark red pupils stared down at him.

Another blast of painful sound hit him and he collapsed.

"I'm sorry, but all of you must die, I don't have a choice!" She cried out.

(End of Chapter 6)

.o.o.o.

That new character is one I recently made a ton of drawing of for promotional use. I you want to see what she looks like- just email me and I'll send you a couple of pictures. Though I will say that the images don't pertain to the story- a lot of them are pin-up style pictures (as she is pretty hot for a hybrid smiles)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you guys thought about it. See you guys later.

Bojack727


	12. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 7 Genesis

THE HYBRIDS' SONG

Chapter Seven: Genesis

.o.o.o.

'It seemed so long ago. . .'

Hayami sat own on the wreckage of the battle. He had some how found himself marooned out in the middle of a massive blanket of shimmering blue water. Though, for what it was worth, he at least had a bit of company with him.

His hybrid companion was with him most of the time, he didn't even really know her name, but that didn't really seem to matter. The creature, clearly a female, seemed to possess an awkward curiosity for him. And it seemed that despite the language and cultural barrier between them, that they somehow shared a common ground.

Then one night, he found himself sitting on the wreckage, looking at the night sky. The exception that made the scene different was that he had company. The hybrid, in an odd display, had approached him and fallen asleep in his lap.

Maybe he has been out tin the ocean too long, or maybe it was that his years of isolation and his past had jaded him against humans. Shit, maybe he was just lonely for any kind of warmth or contact.

He looked down at her and without thinking stroked her back with his hand; the seemingly illogical gesture simply resulting in her sighing and remaining asleep.

Maybe this was what being alive was about, the desire for companionship and human warmth- no matter how unorthodox.

Then, when the Musika came, he learned the creature's name. "Mutio" The massive whale-like creature had called her.

After that, so much began to change for him. The death of the Musika was horrible- geysers of crimson shooting up as he was forced to witness the thing's lingering death.

Zorndyke had finalized what had always suspected, that the only way for peace to be possible was for both the "Children of God" and the "Children of Zorndyke" to live together in peace.

.o.o.o.

Hayami was hearing the faint sound of shouting in the distance; he figured that he must have blacked out at some point. He soon recognized one of the voices.

"Back off!" Kino yelled, her gun drawn and trained on the stranger.

Another man appeared- dressed in dark green military pants and a matching padded sweater and beret. His combat boots looked a bit scuffed up. He had short blond hair in a military cut and was fair skinned. He also has a gun trained on their attacker.

"This man and the hybrid are under the protection of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, and as a officer of U.N.I.T., I order you to stand down or we shall be forced to used lethal force against you!"

Hayami stood up and watched a dangerous smile spread across the strange female's face. "You're weapons have no effect on me, you fool!" She yelled and threw Mutio into Kino and advanced towards the other man.

Kino frowned. "Sorry about this." She remarked and produced a small needled and stuck Mutio in the arm, quickly making her go limp.

"What the hell!" Hayami exclaimed in confusion.

The soldier backed up and shouted something. "Fire the Destabilizing Gun!"

Hayami turned around to see another soldier, in a matching uniform appear with a large device in his arms. He aimed it at the green hybrid and pulled the trigger.

Everyone watched as she arched her back and tried to cover her ears. "AHHH!" She screamed. She then tried to advance towards soldier with the strange gun.

Hayami threw himself at her and tried to stop her, but she simply tossed him aside and continued. But when the gun "fired" again, she seemed much more impaired by its effects. A third blast quickly brought her to her knees, where she slumped forwards and fell onto her stomach.

"That's enough for the moment." The blond haired soldier remarked. The other soldier nodded and set the weapon down.

Hayami approached Kino, who was still sitting on the floor of the deck. He looked down at her, noticing the unconscious Mutio. "What did you do to her?" He asked tiredly, while rubbing his head. He kneeled down and looked at her.

The blond haired soldier walked. "It's a combination of a neural inhibitor and a sedative," He began. "It was administered to her so that the weapon would not harm her."

Hayami looked up at him. "Who are you and what was that thing?" He asked.

"I am Colonel Ian Maxtable from the British Branch of UNIT. And that device you saw was one of the machines we developed to deal with rogue hybrids- it attacks the part of their central nervous system that regulates what they can hear." He added. "It's a machine that emits a sub-sonic sound wave that is extremely unbearable to their kind- I give this young instruction to sedate your hybrid so that she wouldn't be effected."

Hayami stood up. "Thank you, but what is the U.N. doing here?"

The two men set out walking towards the attacker while Colonel Maxtable spoke.

"Recently, many branches of the United Nations' Intelligence Taskforce have been reopened to support future meetings with the representative of the Hybrids." He replied. "You have first hand experience with them, so we are hoping that you might be persuaded to join the peace talks."

Hayami sighed. "If you're working for peace, then why was that weapon designed?"

"There are still factions within the hybrid race that are resisting the current peace. We can easily deal with human insurgents, but we had the scientific division in the British branch construct a weapon to non-fatally subdue hybrid insurgents." He explained. "That one you saw was one of the prototypes."

Maxtable paused. "We were on our way here to talk to you when we encountered the girl over there; we all arrived just in time to stop your assailant.

Hayami walked over to where the female hybrid lay. "She said she had no choice, I wonder what she meant by that?" He wondered out loud.

Hayami kneeled down and rolled her over onto her back and looked at her. Somehow, he felt sorrier for her then anything else. "She needs to be covered up, she's naked and exposed right now." He remarked, noting the dark green peeks on her breasts. He looked further down for a moment and then looked back up Maxtable. 'The red hair is natural. Too.' He thought silently.

Maxtable coughed. "Well, yes, quite so." He remarked.

Hayami stood up and turned to Kino. "Could you go get a blanket for her?"

Kino nodded and left to go inside the house.

Hayami sat down beside Mutio and shook her gently. "I wonder what will happen next?" He thought.

End of Chapter Seven-

Well, here it is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and continue to support it.

Bojack727


	13. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 8 Down Time

THE HYBRID'S SONG

Chapter Eight: Down Time

(- Special Thanks to Carlos Angulo-)

.o.o.o.

Hayami awoke the next morning on the wreckage, looking up at the morning sky. He glanced over to his side and recognized the familiar face of the Hybrid girl beside him. She looked almost angelic in the morning light. He smiled and ran a hand down her back, stroking her spine.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes as well and looked up at him. She smiled as he sighed. For several long secants, the two of them just looked into one another's eyes

"If only you could understand me." Hayami remarked. She smiled down at him. He then turned his head to the side and looked away, at the ocean horizon.

But then, he felt a pair of small hands touch his cheeks and pull his face back upwards. He smiled oddly as he looked back at her. "I guess some things are universal." He remarked and traced a fingertip along her lips. She blushed and scooted away from.

Hayami sat up and laughed inwardly as he saw her cheeks redden. "Sorry if I'm being too forward." He joked.

What he didn't know was that the female Hybrid was suffering from terribly conflicting emotions. Part of her was disgusted with her actions while another part wanted to be touched and held- even by him. She wondered if she was coming into her cycles or if she was actually somehow attracted to him. She shook her head silently.

Hayami looked away from his cup of coffee and sighed. He was wondering why he had been going over the events of the past in his mind. "Someone is getting desperate to kill us." He thought out loud as he looked down into the glass of dark brown liquid.

"It has been my experience that the enemy saves the worst for last." Colonel Maxtable added. "Soon, luck and good timing won't be enough." He added, watching the other man nod at his remark idly.

Kino walked up to join them. "That 'woman' is being held captive in the lab for the moment- till we can figure out what to do with her." Explained the short girl, shaking her head briefly in distaste.

Hayami looked up at her. "So she hasn't awoken yet?" He asked calmly.

"I don't understand you, she tried to kill you and Mutio, how can you be so worried about her?" Kino asked.

Hayami considered the question and realized that she was right, but something felt wrong about the whole situation. He shook his head. "Somehow, she seemed like she was being forced, I could have sworn that she said that she had no choice."

"What does that mean?" Kino asked.

Hayami leaned back in his chair. "I don't know."

.o.o.o.

Dumont looked down at the strange creature that was restrained with heavy leather straps to a smooth operating table. At the moment she was heavily sedated. "Doctor Warlock, come look at this." He remarked to the other man.

"Yes, what is it?" Warlock asked as he joined the other scientist.

"I scanned her earlier with the equipment, and gained full readouts on her external and internal characteristics." He began. "And as you are a marine biologist, you should appreciate the conclusion I have come to about 'her'."

"Well, speak up then man." Warlock replied, shaking his hands at the other scientist.

Dumont looked down at the creature. "Despite the fact that field is anthropology, I have found several interesting. . . attributes." He explained. "Note the external gills lining the neck; they would indicate that she is adapted for survival in underwater settings, correct?"

The other man nodded in agreement.

"Additionally, she is clearly shows signs of a non-primate genetic influence- piranha in her case- yet there is something unusual about her internal systems."

"And that is?"

Dumont sighed. "She has a completely developed human respiratory system- which she has clearly possessed since she was born."

Warlock was taken back by this. "But the non-land dwelling creatures all have undeveloped oxygen processing capabilities." He replied. "Mutio's respiratory system is relatively feeble compared to ours."

"Exactly, a creature that only just learned to breath would have an underdeveloped breathing system." Dumont remarked. "Yet, she has a perfectly functional human system."

"Then that could only mean that she was a normal human at one point." Warlock finished.

"Susan…"

Both men looked down at the green female hybrid.

"Did she say 'Susan'?" Warlock asked.

"Yes, I think she did."

"When she wakes up, I'd like to speak with her, alone." Warlock spoke.

"Why, what's going on?" Dumont asked.

The other scientist turned to look at him. "I may know who this woman is."

"My god." Dumont replied.

"Yes, it seems we've found a former colleague." Warlock explained.

.o.o.o.

"Well now, so the United Nations is involved now?" Macintyre remarked.

"Yes sir," Clarke replied. "But it appears that the extent of their presence is minimal." He explained.

Macintyre remained smiling. "Well then, what of our little pet- was she successful?" He asked.

Clarke shook his head. "As far as it seems, her attempts to destroy them failed- due to the arrival of the newly reformed U.N.I.T. operatives."

"Don't worry, my dear Mr. Clarke, I never expected her to succeed in the first place, that was never my true reasoning behind unleashing her." Macintyre replied.

"Then why, sir?" Clarke asked.

"Doctor Ainsley is a pawn in a much more elaborate plan of mine, she's done enough by already, and the full effects of my scheme will become apparent soon enough." He answered.

"And that is?"

Macintyre shook his head. "Now, now, that would be telling."

.o.o.o.

Hayami and the other looked up when Dumont walked into the room.

He looked over at them and noticed their expectant looks. "She'll be awake soon, and Dr. Warlock is going to have a little chat with her."

"What, you mean alone?" Kino asked in surprise.

Dumont shook his head. "Well, we wouldn't to interfere with a little talk between old friends." He replied with a smile.

"By the by," Dumont began. "She'll probably need some proper clothing is she's going to be staying here." He reasoned. "We can take her to one of the abandoned storage facilities so that she can find something to wear from one of the units, but. . ." He paused.

"She'll need something to wear underneath as well." He added, somewhat bluntly.

Hayami smiled. "Well, I don't think she can borrow anything from Kino, she's a bit too big for that."

Kino whirled around red-faced. "You pig!" She said and crossed her arms. "That's such a typically male thing to say." She huffed.

Hayami shook his head. "Alright then, why don't you go out to the market and get her something then?" He reasoned.

Kino swore inwardly and picked up her coat. "Fine, but only because it'll get me away from all you chauvinistic pricks."

The three men watched her storm out of the room.

"Poor girl." Maxtable remarked.

(- End of ChapterEight -)

.o.o.o.

Poor Kino, I swear that I'm not bashing her. This will all go somewhere very soon. Please believe me, please believe me.

Later,

Bojack727


	14. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 9 Revelations

I'd like to clear up some misunderstandings- the discussion between Dumont and Warlock was not suggesting that all of the hybrids began as humans and then were altered. Rather, I was trying to imply that Doctor Ainsley was different from the other hybrids, she wasn't born as one. Well, any way, on with the story.

Chapter Nine: Revelations

.o.o.o.

Macintyre watched the area below through the view port of the control room. The room was filled with computers, monitored by technicians.

"All readings are good." One of them remarked.

"All teams report that the plants are all producing optimum power levels." Added another.

In the area below, other scientists monitored massive tanks filled with different colored liquids. Various vague shapes could be made out in them.

Macintyre turned to one of his workers. "Send a report to the central office and tell them that we will be able to make the deadline."

"Yes sir."

Macintyre left the room and met up with Clarke.

"Sir?"

Macintyre looked at him. "Once we have gathered all the data, 'Project Leviathan' will begin, and all our troubles will be over."

.o.o.o.

"Where am I?"

Dr. Warlock looked down at the female. "My name is Warlock, Dr. John Warlock." He spoke.

She looked up at him. "I don't care about your name."

He shook his head. "Then perhaps you'll care about your name- Dianna."

She bristled at the last word. "Don't call me that, that has no meaning." She spat.

Warlock leaned in. "No, Doctor Ainsley, it has all the meaning in the world!" He replied with some effort. "You're avoiding the truth."

"How do you know any of this?" The woman asked.

Dr. Warlock looked down at her seriously. "Because we've met before, in Cambridge." He replied. "You were attending the summit on global warming." He added. "You even brought your little girl with you, Susan as I recall."

She looked away. "So what, you know who I am, what good is any of this anyway?" She asked weekly.

"I want to know why you're doing this, and what happened to you?" He asked. Pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking one of the bonds.

She grabbed his wrist briefly and leered at him, but let go after a moment, realizing that she was as their mercy.

He pulled his arm back momentarily. "Now Dianna, I'm going to let you go, but I want you to promise you'll behave."

He finished unlocking the other wrist and then the legs. She sat up and looked at him, she then pulled her knees together tightly when she realized that was still wasn't wearing anything. "Do you mind?" She asked darkly, her expression looking to be mixture of ambivalence and lewdness as one of her brows arched.

Doctor Warlock nodded and took off his coat and tossed it over to her.

She quickly slipped the lab coat on and pulled it shut in the front with some effort. "Thing's haven't been too good for me these last few years." She remarked. "I didn't choose to be like this, it was an accident." She added.

"What happened?"

She looked at him gravely. "I took a job at a research center, working for Global Technologies."

Warlock spoke up. "You mean the company that emerged during the height of the war?" He asked.

She nodded. "They have a monopoly on oil and fuel production in these post-war years, they are also the leaders in the field of genetic research, specifically in efforts to understand the nature of Zorndyke's modifications to the genetic code in regards to the adaptive genes." She replied.

"The idea was that if we could duplicate the results of his experiments, then we could better understand them, perhaps even offer some form of cure to people who had been modified." She paused. "There are two kinds of genetic mutations in this world, the proper ones that were born from the original stable Zorndyke creations; and the second are the people who were converted into hybrids for various reasons, through gene-therapy."

Warlock sighed. "Yes, but that doesn't bring us to what you're doing attacking us?"

She frowned. "I was needed for the branch that specialized in marine-based hybrids, but there was an explosion and a chemical leek covered me in a toxic proto-mutagen compound that we had formed from blood samples from the specimens."

"Then you were mutated?" Warlock reasoned.

"Yes, just like in the comic books." She replied. "My skin peeled off and my hair fell out, while my internal system began to mutate." She explained. "After weeks of this, I emerged to find myself in a cell in a dark room." She added. "And besides my physical change, I'd acquired a fierce form of survival instinct that made me mentally unstable and hard to control."

"You seem fine now."

She smiled darkly. "I had four years of isolation to learn how to control my true nature when I wanted to- I'm forced to walk a fine line between madness and stability." She went on. "Well over half of my body has been altered to the point of no return."

She paused. "And it seems that everything I was and once knew has left me behind, thinking me dead." She looked down. "I don't want Susan to see me like this, it's better for her to think I'm dead then to know that her mother is a monster."

Dianna looked over at him. "I was unleashed upon your friends to kill them because he said that I'd be released if I did- and to make sure that I didn't ever come after him, he threatened Susan's life."

Warlock smiled slightly. "Well, as for her, I had some contacts check up on her and she's quite safe now, she's far away from all this and the soldiers have agreed to make sure of this."

"He did this to me."

Dr. Warlock looked at her. "You mean Macintyre?" He watched her nod. "He's at the center of all of this, but we have no proof." He replied. "But something has to be done, and soon." He added.

Dianna leaned back against the wall and crossed one long leg over the other. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

Warlock walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. "You just go on living, its all you can do."

She smiled. "Thank you, John."

Doctor Warlock looked down and smiled back. "I think we ought to find you something to wear."

.o.o.o.

Kino walked back into the lab and dropped a bag onto the table. "There, I got that stupid cow her underwear." She announced.

She then looked around and saw that no one was in the room. "Damn, Hayami must be with Mutio somewhere else; and the others. . . they must be doing something." She reasoned.

She picked up the bag and walked into the room where she recalled the strange woman being taken.

She walked into the other room and noticed that Dr. Warlock and the woman were sitting on the far end.

Warlock looked over at her. "Well, now that you're here, I think I'll leave you two ladies alone to get on with things

Kino floundered. "What!" She exclaimed. "You want me to be alone with her?"

Dianna looked at her and smiled oddly. "Well now, aren't you a cute little thing, I can't wait to get to know you better."

Kino panicked as Warlock exited the room.

The taller women quickly strode over to where Kino was standing, seemingly in confusion as to what to do. "Darling, I'm so glad to find another sister." She remarked. She then looked down and noticed the small box under Kino's arm.

"What's that, dear?" She asked.

Kino held it up to her. The other female was easily a foot taller then her.

Dianna smiled. "Wonderful, just what I needed!" She exclaimed and set the box down. She slipped off her coat.

Kino blushed furiously and shook her head. "Wait, I don't think you should be doing this in front of me!"

The nude hybrid slipped on the underwear and then turned to face her. "Come now, we're both women- I want to get to know you better anyway." She smiled as she slipped on the bra.

Kino frowned. "Well, I'm glad that those fit you, it was horribly embarrassing to get those."

"Why?"

Kino bristled. "Because the people in the market thought I was buying them for myself!" She exclaimed. "It was awful, those merchant women giggling at me!"

Dianna shook her head. "Well, it's over now," she replied. "And I want you to accompany me on a little trip."

"What!" Kino exclaimed.

Dianna held up a set of Keys and smiled. "I'm going to find myself a wardrobe- after all; it's not proper form a woman to walk around naked when she can help it." She explained, giving the smaller girl a toothy grin.

Kino thought it over for a moment. "Fine, this certainly isn't any weirder then anything else that's happened."

.o.o.o.

Hayami placed the card that Maxtable had given him in his pocket. It contained all the information for contacting him in the near future. He then turned to face Dr. Dumont. "How is she doing?"

The scientist, who had been standing before a large swimming-pool sized tank- looked up at him. "Emma seems to be progressing well. "I'm sure she'll be at full strength in no time."

The two of them looked over to see Mutio sitting on the edge of the tank, her legs dangling into the water. Emma was floating in front of her. They seemed to be communicating about something.

"I wonder what it is that they're talking about?" Dumont remarked.

Hayami shook his head. "I'm not sure myself." He replied. "I've never understood Mutio's language- so it's a total mystery to me." He finished.

Warlock walked into the room. "Well, I'd think by now that Dianna and Kino are getting along quite well." He remarked.

"Are you sure it's safe for her to be alone with Kino?" Hayami asked.

Dr. Warlock nodded. "Dr. Ainsley is a logical and intelligent woman, so I feel that it is best for her to find some outlet for all those years of isolation." He explained. "She needs to be able to feel human again."

"I had hoped that we might finally have proof of Macintyre's involvement in this, but Dianna is useless as a witness, she must remain anonymous."

Hayami looked at him. "One way or another, he's not going to get away with this."

.o.o.o.

Kino sat on top of a crate in the large storage room. Dianna was busy rummaging through boxes and racks of clothing. "Any luck yet?" She asked.

The green woman, now back in her underwear, was flipping through rows of shirts. "The woman's cloth is too small for me." She replied. "The mutation made me taller and bigger all over." She added. "So it looks like it'll be men's clothes for me."

She then turned and looked at some stacks of folded pants and pulled out a pair of gray trousers and pulled them on. She snatched up a leather belt and pulled into the loops. "A bit snug in the hips, but I think I like this." She remarked.

She then walked over to the row of shirts and smiled, pulling out a white dress shirt with ruffles. "This is perfect!" She exclaimed with a smile and slipped in on over her head and tucked it into her trousers. She fastened adjusts the cuffs and lased up the collar.

"Boots!" She exclaimed. She turned around picked up a pair of riding boots and slipped them on. "Good, the leather should be strong enough for my feet.

Kino smiled oddly at the woman who was dressed in what were clearly very dated men's clothes, but it seemed to suit her.

Dianna pulled out a brown plaid vest and slipped it on and buttoned it up. She then found a deep red ascot and tied it around her collar- which she flipped upward.

She then opened a tall container and looked through it, pulling out a dark brown coat and slipping it on. She then walked over to Kina and smiled.

"So, how do I look?"

Kino looked at her briefly. "Something's missing," She paused. "I know!" She walked over and pulled and old felt fedora off of a hat and coat stand. "Try this on."

Dianna took the hat and pulled it down over her unruly mane of red hair and adjusted the wide brim. She turned and looked at Kino and smiled. "Now it's perfect."

Kino smiled back. "Yeah, it's very 'Bohemian'."

Dianna filled a trunk with some extra shirts, pants, an extra coat, some ties, shoes, and underwear and easily carried it on her shoulder. "Let's go."

.o.o.o.

(- End of Chapter 9 -)

I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I admit it is rather long (2201 words), but I had a lot of story development to get done to move the story along. Anyway, see you guys later. The next chapter should hopefully clear up a few more things.

-Bojack727


	15. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 10 Blood Lines

I wish to apologize for the laps of time between the last chapter and this one. I have been very busy with summer school, work, and personal life. I also hope that you all will enjoy this chapter.

I'm very happy with the way that Dianna is turning out, she's very interesting to write for and work with. Also, I think Kino likes having her around. Finally, another vocal female around to talk to!

Chapter Ten: Blood Lines

.o.o.o.

Dianna looked at the picture of the dark-haired girl and smiled sadly. Kino stopped and looked over at her.

"Dianna?" She began.

The taller female flinched slightly and turned to look at her. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how much she's grown since I last saw her." She then placed the picture back into her coat pocket. "But she's beyond me," she paused. "I hope she's happy with her new family."

Dianna sat back down covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh my god. . ." she sobbed.

Kino ran over to her and stood before her. "Don't cry." Kino was frantic to find the right words. "This life of ours, it's so hard sometimes, we've all lost so much, but we have to be strong." She reasoned. "All this pain is in the past, while we still have our future ahead of us."

The green female looked down at the small girl. Her thick red eyebrows arched slightly and she wiped the tears away. "I love her so much, I can feel her, but I know it can never be the same."

Kino smiled, almost on the verge of tears herself. She took the other woman's hand. "It doesn't have to be the same; we have the power to make something new for ourselves." She finished.

Dianna smiled shakily. "You're so grown up, no wonder you're the strong one."

Kino laughed. "I don't know about that." She then looked down at her watch. "Wait, we have to get back to the complex!"

Dianna looked over at the hover car. "You're right!" She exclaimed. She then stood up and, much to Kino's shock; she scooped her up into her arms and ran off towards the car.

.o.o.o.

Hayami, with Mutio in his arms, walked into the calm waters of the indoor pool. After a few strides, the water was up past his waist, and the girl in his arms was clinging to him happily.

"Well, we're alone now, but I'm not sure about this." Hayami spoke.

Mutio smiled impishly. "Mutio has joined with you in your home, now I wish to be with you Mutio's way."

Hayami smiled. "You mean here, in the water?" he asked incredulously.

Mutio shifted in his arms and straddled his waist. She smiled and leaned forward to lick his lips and kiss him. "Please love me. . . in the water?" She asked, blushing.

.o.o.o.

Kisaki smiled. "Such a player." He remarked to himself, recalling Hayami leaving with Mutio. He then turned to look over at Emma, who appeared to be sleeping. "Hmm, must be tired." He said and left the room.

Kisaki stepped out of the room and closed the door, just in time to see a fully dressed Dianna and Kino enter.

He smiled. "Aw, and I was just getting used to the old look too." He remarked. "You really should go 'au natural' more often." He offered.

Dianna smiled wickedly. "Oh and why's that?" She asked, walking up to him.

He smiled. "Because it shoes off your best features."

"Keep dreaming, kid." She replied and turned back to a smiling Kino.

"Why are you still here, anyway?" Kino asked him.

Dianna slouched down behind her and put an arm around her. "Not that we don't just love having you here." She added.

Kisaki laughed. "Well, you two are quite a pair!" He replied. "As to why I'm here," he paused. "This is the place to find the perfect subject for my next big work."

Kino sighed. "Do you know where Hayami is?" Dianna reluctantly stepped away from her and stood up straight.

The young man smiled oddly. "He's getting some. . . swimming lessons."

.o.o.o.

Hayami walked into the room quietly and looked around. He spotted Kino and Kisaki playing cards at a table while Dianna appeared to be sleeping at the other end of the room with her coat off.

She was sitting on a chair with the back tipped against the wall with one leg over the other and her arms crossed. He hat was pulled down over her face- small snoring noises coming from under the brim.

"Where is Mutio?" Kino asked innocently.

Hayami paused. "She's sleeping." He replied simply, preferring not to go into any lurid details that the girl didn't need to know.

Kino nodded, failing to see the brief smile pass over the face of man across from her.

Hayami walked past Dianna, towards the door leading to the bathroom. Suddenly, he felt a powerful hand clamp onto his wrist. He whirled around and looked down at the female, who was smiling at him strangely. "It's the smell, you know, I can tell by her scent."

Hayami gulped. "What are you getting at?"

She let go of him and smiled. "Oh nothing," she began. "But your little secret's not air tight." She paused. "You can't fool me, I'm a mother." She said, waving a finger near her face as she looked at him.

.o.o.o.

Hayami and Dianna stood out on the recessed balcony.

"So, it's really happing?" He asked nervously.

"My olfactory system is vastly superior to a normal human's." Dianna explained. "The hybrid. . . Mutio, she has the smell of a pregnant female." She paused. "And as a person who's actually carried a living creature in my womb for nine months, feeling it grow within me, I can tell you that I can pick on the little things, like the coloring in her face and her posture."

"Will it be healthy?" Hayami asked.

"That's not my forte," Dianna answered. "But you'd better start looking for advice soon, a tiny thing like her will start showing very soon."

"I want it, I want the child- whatever it is." He spoke. Hayami then felt a hand rest on his and looked over at the green-skinned woman. She smiled at him sincerely.

"That's what's going to make all the difference."

He regarded her for a moment. "Thank you." He paused. "You won't tell the others yet, will you?"

She shook her head. "I'll trust in your judgment."

A scream cut through the air like a knife.

.o.o.o.

(- End of Chapter 10 -)

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. That one scene may have hinted at a possible sex scene. However, I may or may not write that one, as some people felt that the lemon scene was not that good.

I am also happy to announce that that a friend of mine- as well as former writer for this site- has contacted me recently after a lengthy hiatus and informed me that he is back in action, so to speak.

The person I am referring to is the writer of "Juliet of the Endless Blue"- Aesiroth! And I am hoping to see him back on the scene soon, with a little luck.

Well, till next time.

-Bojack727


	16. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 11 Chaos Theory

Well, it has been a long time since I last updated this story. I would have done this sooner, but the original version was destroyed and I never really had enough time to rewrite it from the very beginning.

Also, I felt that doing the flashback scene at the beginning a second time would spoil its freshness. I managed to find a copy of the first few scenes and began working my way back up from there. This is the final product of my efforts.

**THE HYBRID'S SONG**

**Chapter Eleven: Chaos Theory**

**.o.o.o.**

The waves crashed against the side of the derelict building. . .

Kino frowned. "I don't know if I'll ever understand you. You seem to relate to them so effortlessly. You sympathize with them- and even their cause, don't you?"

Hayami looked at her, offering an expressionless gaze. "Somehow, labeling me as a 'hybrid sympathizer' is inaccurate." He replied. "You, by the same token, would be a 'Human Supremist'." He added. "Just as long as we're throwing around labels.

The waves went on. . .

Kino shook her head. "You're such an asswhole, do you know that?" She asked. "And even more so, you suck at people skills."

Hayami nodded. "I know."

"What does it all mean to you?"

"What does what mean?"

"Life, what is it to you? Are you just screwing around and going through the motions, or are you really doing something?"

Hayami smiled. "I don't know."

Kino frowned. "If I said I was going to kill you- right now- would you stop me?"

"Why would you want to kill me?"

The girl blustered. "That's not what I'm saying! I'm trying to get some truth from you."

"And what does shooting me have to do with this?"

"I want to know how badly you want to live!"

Hayami sighed. "Life's not about explanations. You just do what you have to."

"And what are you doing?" Kino asked seriously.

"I don't know."

And the waves kept coming. . .

**.o.o.o.**

Mutio looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. She let go off Verg's body and watched as it was recovered by the other creatures around her.

Later she swam back to the island and stayed there for a while and thought about who she was. She knew that she could never be the same again. She had seen and felt too much, and for it, she had changed. She had known fear and desire and all the other things she wasn't mean for.

"Such a strange creature you are." Gato remarked to her. "You really are alone, aren't you?"

Mutio looked up at the brown male hybrid- some kind of feline. ". . .alone?"

"Yes, 'by yourself'." He offered. "I'm surprised that in such a big world, you're alone." He paused. "Still, I suppose you're estranged from the others, aren't you?"

She nodded, seeming to understand the meaning, if not the words."

"The only thing for you is to go out and find someone." He reasoned. "But you might want to learn a bit more words, first."

Mutio decided that there was really only one person that she could relate to, the human that she had bonded with. . .

**.o.o.o.**

A piercing scream cut through the night air. Hayami and Doctor Ainsley jerked around, glancing into the house. Hayami pulled a gun out of his pocked at some point as they ran.

The two of them burst into the room, Dianna leading and Hayami coming in behind her. "What's going on?" She exclaimed.

Across the room, Dumont struggled to hold Emma down as she thrashed about madly. "She's going into shock- it's like some kind of seizure!"

Warlock descended to help hold her down as well. "She was just sitting there when her eyes rolled back into her head and she began thrashing around like this!"

Dianna's eyes narrowed. "I'm coming." She said and kneeled down between the two scientists. "Warlock, get a sedative while I hold her down!" She commanded.

The older man nodded while a pair of green hands clamped down around the small hybrid's wrists. Unseen muscles tensed beneath perfectly white sleeves as Dianna effortlessly held her down.

Warlock filled the syringe with a yellow liquid and squirted a bit out, clearing out any possible air bubbles in it. He then turned and picked up a bit of swab and placed it onto the soft slick flesh of Emma's arm.

Hayami watched as the hybrid eventually stopped convulsing and went limp. "What's happening?" He asked.

Dianna turned to face him and Kino. "This is Macintyre's insurance policy."

"What?" Kino exclaimed.

"While I was both working in and later trapped in the complex, I learned a lot of things." She remarked. "One was that the hybrids that were being created for the experiments were deliberated augmented with a hereditary disease." She added.

Dianna crossed her arms and sat down. "An insipient neurological condition- triggered by a virus I transmitted to her."

"What are saying!" Hayami exclaimed.

"I now realize that the injection they gave me before releasing me was not simply a sedative- it was loaded with the trigger agent, something for me to pass on to her." Dianna reasoned.

"And with Emma dead, there'd be no proof of their involvement."

"Yes, another dead hybrid would hardly be worth an autopsy." Warlock added.

"But how did you pass on the virus to her?" Dumont asked.

Dianna looked over at him. "Perhaps it was secreted through the sweat glands in my body and released through my pores." She replied. "I was in contact with Mutio, who in turn has been in contact with Hayami- who has been in contact with all of us. It was inevitable that it would reach her at some point."

"But is there anything we can do?" Kino asked after few moments passed.

"There's a cure." Dianna replied. "A anti-toxin to counteract the cellular degeneration of her nervous system."

"Where is it!" Hayami exclaimed.

Dianna stood up and smiled at him. "It's in the main offshore research platform." She paused. "Everything important happens there." She said, removing her tie and unbuttoning her sleeves.

"How do you know?" Kino asked.

Dianna took off her vest and looked over at them. "Because I was trapped in a dark cell there for the last three years."

Kino suddenly became quiet and looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up, I—"

"It's not your fault, sweetheart." Dianna replied, walking up to her and looked her in the eyes. She then straitened back up and looked over at Hayami and Kisaki.

"It's Macintyre's fault!"

**(- End of Chapter 11 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

This is the second draft of the original version. The original was ruined when I usb drive erased everything on itself for no reason. It's a bit shorter then the first version, but I didn't feel like doing the same thing over again. The last couple of scenes will be in the beginning of the next chapter.

-Bojack727


	17. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 12 The Stand

I am back after some time with a new chapter to this story. I hope that you will enjoy it, as it took me a pretty good while to finally get to end of it. I'll talk more afterwards.

Bojack727

**.o.o.o.**

**THE HYBRID'S SONG  
**Chapter Twelve: The Stand

Off the coast of Japan in the South Pacific Ocean, an oil-drilling platform stood in the darkness of night, lights blinking steadily around the equipment. The hook on the crane moved slightly in the breeze.

Inside his office, Macintyre stood before the technicians monitoring the platforms readings and computer screens and taking notes. "Status?" he asked.

"Main reactor is it optimum output sir, all readings nominal." One replied.

"Security reports no unusual movement or activity, and the camera and sensors are all functioning properly." Added another.

Macintyre looked out of the window into the exterior of the platform, noting the armed guards and smiled. "Good, we don't want anything to go wrong now." He then turned back to face the men. "What is the status of the subjects?" He asked.

"All subjects are stable sir." Another technician answered him

"Good, we don't want any of our little friends waking up, especially 'Mannequins'."

**.o.o.o.**

"What are you doing?" Kino asked Dianna.

"I'm going to get the antidote." She replied.

The short girl's eyes widened. "What, you can't just barge in there like that- they'll be prepared for something like that!"

Dianna ran a clawed hand through bright red hair. "I know I could get killed, but it's the only way." She replied. "I'm through standing around and talking about what needs to be done- I'm going to do something about it."

Hayami nodded. "I'm coming with you."

The hybrid looked over at him in surprise. "You should know better then to say something like that." Dianna answered. "You have friends and a 'family' to come back to, so you don't need to be risking your life."

Hayami smiled strangely. "You're wrong, you have also have something to come back to as well, and I have do something to help." He began. "I'm fucking sick of sitting around- that's what you do when you give up- when there's nothing left to fight for!" He exclaimed.

Dianna crossed her arms and regarded him.

"But I do have something to fight for- I want to live in a world where people don't have to fear for their lives- Katsumo believed in that world too!" He clenched his fist. "I've lost friends, and I tried not to care, but too many people have died so that we could all live to see another day- the war, the negotiations, everything! I fought for nothing my whole life until a few years ago, and now I'm going to change that!"

Kino's eyes watered slightly.

"The wheels of industry and money won't trample human life any more then an army can if we don't let them- I want Macintyre to pay for what he's done, as well as for what he's going to do if we don't do something now." Hayami paused.

Dianna smiled and walked up to him, she grabbed a hold of him by the chin and looked him straight in the eyes and then let go of him. "I understand, let's get that bastard."

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Kino inserted.

"No you're not." Dianna corrected. "I don't need you risking your life as well; it would give me too much to worry about."

"She's right, Kino." Hayami began. "And besides, there's something else I need you to do. Irregardless of whether or not we succeed, you and Kisaki have to get this information to press so that Macintyre's operation is exposed at some level."

The girl sighed. "Alright, I understand." She replied bitterly.

Warlock walked into the room. "Well, now that you two have made up your minds, perhaps there is something that I could offer you that could help." He announced and removed a small device from his pocked and pressed a button on it.

A panel opened up in one of the walls, revealing a compartment filled with weapons and equipment.

Kisaki almost chocked and Hayami smiled.

"Nice collection, Doctor."

"Always be prepared." Warlock replied. "I think you can find something here that may be if some use to you."

**.o.o.o.**

Kino stood out on the balcony, looking out onto the water. She heard the door slide open, but didn't look away.

"Kino?" Dianna asked, now wearing simply black pair of spandex shorts and a matching cut-off tank top. She had put the outfit on to be more mobile.

"Dianna." Kino replied simply.

"I know you're worried, but you have to have faith." Dianna remarked.

"It's not that, it's the fact that I hate these people so much- I've had some enemy to hate in my life, for some reason. I don't like having to have these feelings."

Dianna nodded. "Yes, this world is an unfortunate place at times- there is a lot of tragedy around." She remarked. "And we all have our own demons."

Kino looked up at her. "Dianna, surely there are things in life that you can't bare or accept?"

Dianna placed a hand on her shoulder. "I hate burnt toast; I loath empty bus stations at night- full of lost luggage and lost dreams." She paused. "And I can't stand tyranny and oppression and unrequited love." She told Kino.

"We all have a universe of our own fears and demons that we must face one day." She finished. "But there are things in life to enjoy as well."

"I hope you're right." Kino replied uneasily.

"Trust me." She replied and then looked down at Kino silently. She then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips- surprising the younger woman. Kino flinched at the shockingly soft pressure against her mouth as the taller woman kissed her. It was so gentle and conforting!

"W-why'd you do that!" Kino blurted out, red-faced as she finally was released from Dianna.

Dianna crossed her arms and smiled. "You looked like you could use it."

(- End of Chapter 12 -)

**.o.o.o.**

I hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope that no one gets to worked up over that last scene, it not really meant to imply anything in as much as it's just to show that Dianna is trying to seeming motherly to Kino. She was just showing her some affection to try and ease her discomfort about all the problems.

Later,

-Bojack727


	18. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 13 Darkness

The last chapter was a point of pride for me, I was very happy with it, as I felt that it encapsulated what so many of the characters were trying to since the beginning of this all. Once again, this was case of something good coming out of something bad.

The original chapter 16 also included more then half of what became 17, but the file was ruined when my USB drive erased itself just before I planned to post it. These two chapters were a bit on the short side considering some of my last few chapters have tended to be at least a little bit longer.

I tried to make the last chapter a bit longer, but after an attempt to ad on what was really a "throw-away" scene to begin with, I chucked it and went with my gut and ended on the scene between Dianna and Kino. I felt that this was far more appropriate to the spirit of the story and that the other scene was rather contrite and would have undermined it.

That scene at the end was probably one of the ones that I felt might be one of the really controversial things I've ever written. I am somewhat relieved that it did not offend anyone. Yet, I'm kind of put off that it didn't garner more attention- oh well.

"What is Dianna's connection to Kino?" you might wonder. I've decided that I'll leave it ambiguous for the moment. I like the idea that it sort of transcends normal ideas and views. There is no clear way of explaining it- it's special, it's unique- both affection and motherly concern.

Also, since this story has now passed the 100th review mark, I'll try and do something to make this chapter different. Thank you.

-Bojack727

**.o.o.o.**

Kino stood out on the balcony, looking out onto the water. She heard the door slide open, but didn't look away. The unforgiving night sky loomed back at her.

"Kino?" Dianna asked, now wearing simply black pair of spandex shorts and a matching cut-off tank top. She had put the outfit on to be more mobile.

"Dianna." Kino replied simply to the towering female

"I know you're worried, but you have to have faith." Dianna remarked.

"It's not that, it's the fact that I hate these people so much- I've always had some enemy to hate in my life, for some reason. I don't like having to have these feelings."

Dianna nodded. "Yes, this world is an unfortunate place at times- there is a lot of tragedy around." She remarked. "And we all have our own demons."

Kino looked up at her. "Dianna, surely there are things in life that you can't bare or accept?"

Dianna placed a hand on her shoulder- sending shivers through her small body, but they weren't the kind that scared you- it was something else.

"I hate burnt toast; I loath empty bus stations at night- full of lost luggage and lost dreams." She then paused for a moment as proverbial starbursts exploded around them. "And I can't stand tyranny and oppression and unrequited love." She told Kino.

Empathy floated between them like fireflies- casting a thousand points of light in the darkness.

"We all have a universe of our own fears and demons that we must face one day." She finished. "But there are things in life to enjoy as well."

"I hope you're right." Kino replied uneasily.

"Trust me." She replied and then looked down at Kino silently. She then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips- surprising the younger woman. Kino flinched at the shockingly soft pressure against her mouth as the taller woman kissed her. It was so gentle and comforting!

A thousand thought passed through the younger woman's mind, and she was vaguely aware that she was standing there in a stupor as the woman continued the contact. Somewhere- there were a million things going on in a million locations, and she knew that sun would indeed rise tomorrow.

"W-why'd you do that?" Kino blurted out, red-faced as she finally was released from Dianna.

She simply crossed her arms and smiled the smile of a woman that had seen the world. "You looked like you could use it."

**.o.o.o.**

**THE HYBRID'S SONG  
****  
Chapter Thirteen: Journey into Darkness**

Hayami regarded Dianna quietly. "Why are you dressed like that?" He asked, noting the black shorts and matching tank-top.

"For mobility." She replied simply and hopped into the small speedboat.

Hayami stripped off his shirt and slipped on the combat vest and zipped it up. Beside him lay a large assault rifle, complete with grenade launcher and laser targeting device and silencer. He was also carrying grenades and explosive devices in a pack around his waist. A pair of night-vision goggles hung around his neck.

"I suppose you have a point there." He replied. "Now all we have to do is brake into the place and get the antidote and then get the hell out." He explained.

"Yeah, sounds simple enough." Dianna replied, laughing darkly.

"Take this." Hayami remarked, tossing a strange gun to her.

"What is this?" She asked, holding it up to look at it. It had a pistol grip and a folding stalk- that was pulled in at the moment. It long and sleek and a dark metallic black color. There was a sealed panel on the side marked CO2, and then another handle down from that that stuck out on the side- it too was folded back. The barrel was augmented with a short suppressor tube that contained a long object much like a test tube in shape that was firmly inserted into it.

"It's CO2-powered, underwater, compact anti-personnel cannon." He replied and then slid over a small case labeled 'Caution: A-P Rocket Grenades- Extremely Dangerous!'

"Looks fun- where'd you get it?" she asked as the boat began to slowly move out from the complex.

The wind was picking up ever so slightly in his face as Hayami began to speak. "From Dr. Warlock, along with all this stuff."

"Warlock gave you all this?" Dianna asked in amazement.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised what kind of things a person can collect over the years." Hayami replied wickedly. The wind now was beginning to get a slight bite to it.

**.o.o.o.**

The large swimming hall had been redone in art-deco tiling and Corinthian columns had been built in place of the old metal ones. Even the floor of the pool was tiled.

Plants hung from suspended pots, their vines and leaves hanging down below them. Small palm trees and tropical plants were arranged around the large room. The walls of the room were lined with aquariums filled with fish.

Mutio sat idly in the water, looking at nothing in particular when she heard a small splash behind her. She calmly looked over at Kino, who was sitting on the edge of the pool, with her pants rolled up and her feet in the water.

Kino regarded her with a nod and remained silent for a few moments and then looked down at her again. "Mutio?"

The hybrid looked up at her silently. Ripples cascaded through the water- like stones skimming across the surface of a lake.

"You're worried about them, aren't you- about Hayami and Dianna and Emma- right?"

A silent nod was the answer. The soft glint in the probing crimson pupils voiced the words she couldn't say. Mutio instead diverted her gaze to the rippling figure in the water- a mirror image of a person, yet not real.

Kino smiled forlornly. "Yeah, me too." She lifted up the glistening coke bottle and took a drink from it.

Kino then looked back down at her and smiled. "Don't worry too much, he'll be alright- he always is."

Kisaki walked into the hall, passing under the arched entryway. He looked at the two of them thoughtfully. "They left to get the antidote." He explained.

The tension in the air quickly becoming noticable. The atmosphere was terribly opressive.

Mutio looked away. ". . .Hayami."

**.o.o.o.**

The small boat cut through the night air and the sea like a bullet. The salty air passed over Hayami and sent Dianna's mane of hair fluttering back like a brilliant reddish-pink flag in the wind.

And then it came to a stop, at the base of one of the massive support column for the complex. Below the inky black water, the column descended far down into the darkness.

Dianna stood up and buckled a black belt around her waist and stuck the AP-Cannon into the holder, which she then secured to her hip and then picked up the case of ammo and holstered it in similar fashion.

"This is where we split up." Dianna told Hayami as she swung one leg over the edge of the boat.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "The water is my specialty," she began. "I'm going to enter through the underwater levels make my way up through the vents." She began. Dianna then pointed up at the massive structure above them. "The central column over there is an elevator that I'm going to use to get up there. You, however, are going to have to use the maintenance ladder that runs along the back of it." She finished.

"And don't worry about security, the cameras down cover that angle, and they also don't cover the interior of the bulkhead at the top of the ladder either, so you can get in that way and make your way to the top level." She finished at length.

"Just one question," Hayami began. "How do you know all of this?"

She smiled at him. "Well, after they released me, I spent some time figuring this place out."

"Why?"

"Simple," she answered. "When I finished killing you guys, I planned to sneak back in and kill Macintyre and his lapdog as well."

Hayami held up a closed hand. "Here take this communicator." He said and tossed it to her. "Be careful not to lose it."

She caught the device effortlessly, noting that it was in a small sealed bag. "Don't worry about that, dear." She replied and then stuck it down her top, between her breasts. "I don't think it's going anywhere now." She replied cheekily and dived into the water.

Hayami smiled and then slowly steered the boat to the spot she mentioned.

**.o.o.o.**

Dianna silently made her way through dark waters, her keen vision picking up all the details around her. He swam to the spot where the grill was and effortlessly tore it off and slipped in.

**.o.o.o.**

Rosenberg watched the reading on the monitor in front of him. "Kim, come here for a moment."

The other technician walked over to the monitor. "What is it?"

"Nothing too unusual, but there was a faint trace of movement in the lower level vents."

"It's probably nothing." Kim replied.

"Still, Macintyre doesn't want anything happening like at the secondary site." Rosenberg remarked.

"What do you think should be done about it?"

"Better be safe and release the Scylla to take care of it."

"Good, it'll take care of anything that has wondered in, and if there's nothing there then the beacon will guide it back."

**.o.o.o.**

Dianna swam quietly through the ducts, her gills feeding her oxygen as she moved along. She also noted that that vents had been getting much wider- as if to accommodate something moving through them.

She picked up a faint clinking sound in the distance ahead of her. . .

**.o.o.o.**

Hayami made his way slowly up the latter and then entered into the infrastructure of the foundation.

He eventually made his way up to the surface and stuck his head out. He looked over and spotted a guard. He slid off his assault rifle and lifted it up. . .

**.o.o.o.**

She suddenly came to a stop and turned around and peered into the darkness. She knew that something had to be there, but she just couldn't see anything.

She was far too smart to simply dismiss the issue, but she realized that she was working on a time frame. So, with some resignation, she turned back and proceeded to push on. However, the idea soon was joined by a feeling that she was in fact not alone.

She turned around once more and something wrapped around her arm and pulled her into the darkness!

**.o.o.o.**

Pap-pap!

The guard toppled onto the ground and Hayami slipped into the shadows.

He took out the small map of the complex and looked at it. He noted that the labs- where the antidote must be- were in the lower levels of the main complex. He would have find a way to double back down into them. The only question was how could he keep out of the view of the security system.

There was a load metallic groaning sound and then the lights went out. Hayami looked around. "A power failure?" he thought. "What the hell is going on?" He then looked over as a door swung open seemingly of its own accord.

**(- End of Chapter Thirteen -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Hmm, what to say about this chapter: Well, I really liked it and I think that it has a certain depth to it that the previous ones sometimes lacked. This is really just a very solid chapter.

Another thing was that I realized that some of the cast had become a bit spare in the last few chapters. The fact that Mutio was not in the last two chapters was also something I was not very satisfied with.

On a side note, I realize now that the image of Mutio that I have in my mind when I write is kind of different then the way she looked in the anime. To me, it's easy to write for a character that is adaptable, and Mutio has been adapting as this storyline has progressed. I'll be addressing her physical changes later on, but I promise that this storyline is not the end.

I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you,

-Bojack727


	19. Bonus Material No 1

From the Author:

Back when I was still in high school, back in April of 2002. I never expected to get this far with the work I was doing. Now that I'm less then two months away from celebrating my 4th anniversary on I'm kind of lost as to what to do.

I injured my right hand a few days ago, and it was really depressing for me. As an artist and writer- this was almost too much for me. I didn't know just how much damage I had done to it. If something really bad happened to it, I don't know if I'd be able to work the way I used to.

It's made me think back a lot on what I've gone through with this site and my interests in it. A lots happened with my work and the total works of this entire system.

**2002: "Rookie Year"**

If I remember- in 2002, I started out with an Inu Yasha story that was basically really disliked and shot down by the readers. This was hard for me. No drafts of this story still exist now. (back then, I was using 3 ½ inch floppies to save my files on)

The next thing I did was to write up the comedy "The Wild West Bebop" as a piece of Cowboy Bebop fanfiction. As sloppy as this thing seems now to me, I did have some fun writing it and the fans liked it.

That same year, I began putting out my blue sub fanfiction- "If You'd Just Say You Love Me." I'm kind of embarrassed by how mushy it is now. I still like to write romance, but I think I might have overdone it a bit.

"The Gunslinger" was a fun story for me, and I did enjoy writing it along with all the others I was doing at the time.

As I was working on it, I attempted to launch the sequel to "The Wild West Bebop". The result was resounding failure. I was really put off by this. But towards the end of 2002, I began working on something new. . .

"Breath of Fire 3: Up in Smoke" was a hell of a lot of fun for me to write and it was something that I had been tossing around for a while. I got to know a lot of other writers on the site as a result of this story. It was a straight forward comedy at first, but I began working in romance and drama into after a while.

The only bad part about this story was that it began spinning out of control. It got big too fast, and there were some people who insisted on really analyzing it to the point where it couldn't be fun anymore

**2003: "Things Get Rough"**

I posted so many fanfictions during the previous year and now I found myself working to keep updating them.

"The Wild West Bebop" wrapped up after a three month run and "If You'd Just Say You Love me" finished up too.

Repeated attempts to re-launch the Inu Yasha story failed, and another attempt at the second Cowboy Bebop parody failed as well.

"The Gunslinger" and "BoF3: Up In Smoke" were still going, but I wanted to so something a little different.

By February, I wrote and posted "Loved" as a fanfiction for Breath of Fire 2, and it received some pretty good reviews. I'll admit that I was still kind of overdoing the romance in it, but oh well.

That same month, I also launched the highly successful "Aliens: Wolf Soldier". Then in May, I launched "Hiei & Kuwabara" as my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. This is the story that introduced me to KuwabaraLover, a good online friend of mine now.

In June, I launched "The Cell" as a serious BoF3 fanfic because I had been accused of just using old comedy cliches and that I couldn't write drama. Sadly this story just never stood a chance, I could never finish a draft of it- I kept loosing the floppies I saved the chapters on!

The "The Gunslinger" chugged along for the year, being updated now and then, and I tried to launch "Jenova".

"Jenova"- to me- kind of stands a monument to the struggle of man against the universe. I lost THREE DRAFTS of the story during the course of two years and ultimately gave up on when I ran out of steam to it again.

The hardest blow was t the fact that no one wanted to read the new Blue Sub fanfiction I wrote and no matter what I did, nothing ever came of it. I eventually found myself swearing that I would never touch it again!

By this point, "Up in Smoke" was burning out and I put on hiatus.

**2004: "The Worst of Times"**

I made a failed attempt to revive "Up In Smoke", but this never went anywhere. Also, this was the year that the last new chapter of "The Gunslinger" came out- in October.

Zinic Hopper (my beta readers and good friend from the previous year) continued to offer advice and help on my works- mainly in regards to "Wolf Soldier" and "Hiei & Kuwabara: Saga of the Dark World". (We would often laugh over the scenes from "Up in Smoke- mainly the bits with the TioRankP Fairy)

For this whole year, I only worked on "Hiei & Kuwabara" and "Wolf Soldier".

But the small yet consistent request to have my blue sub fic continued nagged me harshly. But I just couldn't bring myself to return it. . .

**2005: "The Great Revival"**

So much had fallen by the wayside by this point. I was only working on two stories. I knew there was other thing I could do more for, but I just walked away from them.

This was the year that I revived "If You'd Just Say You Love Me"!

The story had the first chapter of the second story tacked onto the end of it, and I couldn't remove the thing without loosing data for the rest of the story- so I had to leave it there. I irritated me, but it actually enticed the readers and got them to email me personally and review the story.

So, I decided it was time to face my insecurities and step back into the ring! I posted the other four chapters I wrote in 2002-2003 and eventually wrote the first new chapter in almost three years.

Of course the biggest problem was finding a way to bring something new into the story, something to get it moving again. By this point, I could write more dramatically and with less mushy content- the grittier tone needed something more to make it work. The answer just sort of crept up on me. . .

Dianna crashed through the walls of my writer's block like a sexy green wrecking ball. She was hot, she was smart, and she kicked ass! She was originally "The Piranha Girl", but now she was "Dr. Dianna Ainsley"!

The literary doors swung open for me! I was writing again for the first time in ages.

Also, the long running "Hiei & Kuwabara" flourished that year and eventually wrapped up, after 27 chapters, with the promise of another story (that I will do).

**2006: "My Work in the Present Time"**

By now, I only feel obligated to finish two stories. This will be a strange thing for me, as it is the first time ever that I will soon find myself with nothing left to work on. I plan to finish "Wolf Soldier" and "The Hybrid's Song"

After that, there'll be at least three sequels to do for "Hiei & Kuwabara", "Wolf Soldier", and "If You'd Just Say You Love Me/ The Hybrid's Song."

Dianna is a fun character to write for. She tends to dominate the scene that she's in- which allows for more diverse moment with the rest of the cast. She also has a sort of unpredictable nature and sharp wit- and for me, there's also the edgy sex-appeal she offers.

Dianna would have to go down along with my other favorite female characters:

**Mukuro (Yu Yu Hakusho)**: I don't care what all the fan girls think; Mukuro is a perfect match for Hiei. I like writing for her and she has a lot in common with Hiei so they're fun to write together. The fact that she is scarred so badly on one side only maker her more unique as a person. And as she is one of the "top three" demon lords in the makai- it's a very progressive idea for her to be female, and so against the grain as well.

**(Sasheino) Baiken (Guilty Gear Series):** Baiken is a lady samurai from the ruined version of Earth after the attack of the Gear creatures. She lost her family during an attack by the "Gears" and her left eye and right arm. She in turn develops a rigorous form of one-handed sword fighting for close combat battles. The empty right sleeve of her kimono also conceals a massive clawed hand on a giant chain. She stern, completely unconcerned with physical appearance (probably why she's so at ease with letting her kimono hang open so much) and reserved. She's really awesome.

.o.o.o.

Anyway, I'll see guys around. I'll try and have an actual chapter up next time (sigh)

-Bojack727


	20. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 14 In the Blood

**WARNING:** This chapter of "The Hybrid's Song" contains scenes of strong blood and gore and language. The level of violence in this chapter is not in keeping with the usual style. The faint of heart and those with weak stomachs should use caution when reading.

**.o.o.o.**

I've decided that this chapter will be the chapter to celebrate getting over one hundred reviews. So please sit back and enjoy the bloodbath- I mean show!

-Bojack727

**THE HYBRID'S SONG**

Chapter Fourteen: In The Blood

**.o.o.o.**

Dianna jerked reflexively when something snaked around her ankle. She world around and swore as something shot towards her. Bubbles flew everywhere in the chaos!

The first thing she saw was a giant mouth full of sharp teeth, but the thing that was the most troubling was that the tendril that held her came from within the recesses of the gaping maw.

Disgusting fleshy skin bumped up against the walls of the underwater tunnel and black lifeless eyes starred her down. She pulled her leg loose, only to get hit in the side by another tentacle.

She floated down to the bottom and slid down a shaft into an opening. Her body hit the ground and a murky fog of blood shot up around her. She looked around, trying to see through the wall of blood and tissue surrounding her like mist.

A howling scream cut through the dark waters and something shot out at her. She rolled to the side, crushing filthy bones and waste in the process. A skull shattered under her elbow.

'What the fuck is this thing!' she thought. 'Fuck this!' she swore and pulled out her underwater cannon and aimed at the giant wyrm. "Monsters don't fucking scar me- not the Boogie Man, not the devil- not even the fucking Candy Man- and sure as hell not you, you goddamned Homeric reject!"

She aimed dead center at the monstrosity and smiled. "You want to eat something so fucking much- well swallow this!" She screamed and pulled the trigger.

The creature was too close when she fired and the everything went white.

**.o.o.o.**

"What the fuck was that!" Macintyre exclaimed as a shockwave reverberated through the structure. "It sounded like someone just set off a bomb in the lower levels!"

"Sir, I can't tell from here." One of the scientists replied, regaining his footing.

Macintyre turned to Clarke, just as the lights went out. "What now, are we under attack?" He screamed. "Get the systems back on!" He ordered and then turned back to Clarke. "Get down there and find out what the hell is going on!"

"Yes sir."

Another scientist approached Macintyre. "Sir, just before the power failed, there was a report of unauthorized movement on the outer structure."

"Well get on it and check it out."

"Yes sir."

**.o.o.o.**

Hayami made his way down the dark hall till he came to closed door. He checked his map and looked up at again. "The Lab," He remarked. "But how the hell do I get in?"

And with that, the slid open, as if at the behest of his words. Hayami frowned. "Shit, this can't be good."

And with that, he stepped through the doorway. He turned on his flashlight.

The room was dark, but he could make out that it was a long rectangular shape and that rows of tanks lined both sides. They seemed to be filled with fluids and some form appeared to be held in all of them- a row of ten on the right and a row of ten on the left.

He then noticed that one tank was cracked and had a large hole in it- there was also a tell-tale puddle of liquid at the base of it. Further inspection of the room revealed that there was a man lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked, trying not to step into the blood.

But then he heard a strange hissing sound from the shadows off to the side of him and he looked over. "Who's there!" He demanded and lifted up his gun.

He then shined the light into the shadows, revealing a skulking form. "What the fu—"

**.o.o.o.**

"Finally, systems are back on line, sir." One of the technicians informed Macintyre.

Another man's eyes widened. "Oh god, one of the 'defectives' got out of its tank!"

Macintyre snapped to attention. "What, how the hell did this happen?"

"The power outage must have caused a systems failure in the suspension chambers- possibly a random power surge to the tank must have triggered its synaptic nerve-endings." He explained. "Cosworth is dead," he began. "And there's someone in the lab."

Macintyre nudged him aside. "Let me see." He blurted out. He then spotted the man in question. "It's him." He said with a smile.

**.o.o.o.**

The two scientists stood in the room, peering down at the pool in the center, some dark mass was ever so slowly floating up to the surface of the water.

"What the hell is it?" One of them remarked.

"It looks like- no, it can't be it." The other began.

The two of them watched at the mass eventually floated up the top of the pool, partially peeking up out of the water, bobbing briefly, and then leveling back down to simply float.

The water quickly morphed from shimmering blue to deep red, and bits of flesh and debris floated in the filmy red balm.

"Dear god, the Scylla Wyrm is dead!" One of them exclaimed looking down at the dead, battered monster. Its tentacles now hung out from its mouth and down into the murky depths. Its gills were splayed out and blood trickled down out of them.

"What kind of thing can kill one of these?" The other asked, looking down at it. "The Scylla Wyrm is one of the most deadly and indestructible things we have." He added, looking down at the monstrosity floating in the upper level of blood and gore

Then a door swung open and Clarke stepped out of the elevator and entered the room. "What's going on down here?" He asked them.

The two men turned around to face him.

"Oh, Mr. Clarke, something has happened to this Scylla- it's dead."

Clarke frowned and walked up to the thing. He kneeled down and removed his dark glasses and leaned forwards to look at the slack mouth of the beast. "Wait a second. . ." He began and leaned forward a bit more.

As he leaned towards it, the barrel of a gun peeked out from the open mouth. The gun was held by a green clawed hand that was in turn attached to a green arm- all of which was now unseemly smeared with rancid blood.

"What the hell?"

Dianna then partially emerged from the inside of the beast. He body was slimy and covered in the putrid adhesive fluids up the beast, but her face bore and unmistakable smile on it as she aimed the weapon at the human.

"Ainsley!" Clarke exclaimed, reaching for his own gun.

She smiled back at him. "Fancy meeting you here." She said with a smile and pulled the trigger.

**.o.o.o.**

Hayami stepped back. "What the hell is it?" He exclaimed.

The thing staggered out of the shadows- a hideous mutant, covered in scars and baring disfigured limbs. The skin was stretched and blistered.

Without hesitation or delay, he quickly lifter the end of his gun up and aimed it at the monster as its moth opened- revealing a row of sharp teeth.

The jaws distended and pushed themselves outward as a long tongue shot out at him, he drop to the ground to get out of its reach. "Son of a bitch!" He swore and fired at it. The bullets entered the body but had no effect.

He crawled back away from it as it hissed and looked down at him. "Aghhh!" He yelled out as he fired a grenade at the thing, blowing off its head in a shower of blood and scull fragments.

"Bravo, Mr. Tetsuo." A voice chided from nowhere.

"Who's there?" Hayami exclaimed.

"I must say that you've handled the situation most admirably, considering your predicament- still, I wonder why you'd be foolish enough to come here." The voice went on. "Still, no matter, I have my theories."

"Macintyre?" Hayami asked, standing up.

"Ah, I see that you're beginning to make sense of things." Macintyre paused. "I'm speaking to you through the intercom system- so you can't get at me." There was a brief moment of silence.

"You want the anti-agent to the disease in the hybrid don't you?" Macintyre asked. "That must be it- but why? It's not like the life of one creature grown in a lab is worth all this?"

"I wouldn't expect a man like you to understand." Hayami replied.

"Hahahaha- ah the naivety of youth, you amuse me Mr. Tetsuo- so I'll let you in on a little secret, I have two surprises for you in the next room. One of them is the antidote, and the other is. . . well, you'll see."

Macintyre paused. "I hope you enjoy this little token of my respect for you- not that you'll live long enough to use it."

Hayami was silent. "Thanks, I'll make sure to repay the favor as soon as I find where you are."

Macintyre laughed again. "In that case, I wish you the best of luck."

**.o.o.o.**

"Sir, are you sure it's a good idea to release one of the subjects?" One of the scientists asked Macintyre.

The older man looked over at him. "Really, don't you know that there are several counter-measures against those things, once it does its work- we can dispose of it as well and gain valuable combat information on it."

One of the security guards entered the room. "Sir, we've lost contact with Clarke and his team in the lower levels, as well as all of the staff down there as well."

Macintyre frowned. "Damn, this is quickly worsening." He remarked, crossing one leg over the other and leaning on one elbow. "The main branch won't want any more information getting out."

He then stood up. "Get the team ready, I want a full sweep of the complex, have all available men on the job."

"Yes sir."

**.o.o.o.**

Hayami walked into the small room and spotted the glowing cylinder in the center of the room, in it was a phial filled with blue liquid. "I guess that's it." He remarked and walked over to it and removed it from the column.

Just then he heard a click and a door off to the side slowly began opening. He whipped his head around to see what it was. "Let me guess, surprise number two?" He asked.

"If you can hear me right now, then I'll tell you a secret- that thing that is about to come out is very dangerous." Macintyre's voice explained. "We call it a 'Mannequin'- the actually scientific name is far too complicated to get into."

"But just so you know, 'he' just loves company, now I must be going; have to let you two get acquainted." Macintyre finished.

"I hope Dianna is doing better." Hayami remarked as he lifted up his gun.

**.o.o.o.**

_". . .maybe. . ."_

_". . .maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to fire that gun off out of the water."_

There was a splash and a figure swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out. She was practically concealed in blood, gore and sinew- and bits of other things.

"Oh god, I don't know if I can even open my eyes, it's everywhere." She thought.

Dianna then vomited out blood- not her own blood, but the blood of the Scylla and the humans that surrounded her. She wiped her eyes off and crawled across the floor. She stopped when she spotted something.

She picked up the broken pair of sunglasses, rationalizing that that they must have been Clarke's. Somehow it seemed funny to her.

She was kneeling, covered in something else's blood and digestive juices, body parts- both human and not- scattered around. She was soaked and dripping all kind of unspeakable things, but it just seemed too funny to holding Clarke's glasses in her hand.

She smiled. "That'll teach him." She laughed weekly and fell over on her side and her eyes slid shut.

_"I need a shower. . .and. . .a hard drink."_

.o.o.o.

Slow and steady footsteps echoed toward Hayami as a creature emerged from out of the darkness.

"Wait, it looks humanoid?" He remarked as he watched the creature slowly walk towards him. "What!" He exclaimed.

It did in fact look human- though more like reanimated cadaver then a living person, the glassy eyes told the whole story. It began to convulse.

"Shit!" Hayami swore as he backed up against the wall and pointed his gun.

It stopped and screamed as its mouth split open and its teeth shot out- becoming the jaws of a serpent-like appendage. Its back split open next and long narrow segmented limbs shot out. Some of its appendages latched onto the pipes in the ceiling and lifted itself up. Its hands burst apart and masses of tentacles shot out and flapped around.

Hayami simply opened fire on it- black blood spilling out of several dozen spots at once and it shook about and screeched. He continued to shoot it until the gun merely clicked.

The long appendage with the jaws on it shot out at him, but he caught it in the air before it tried to engulf his head. He held it back with intense effort as he felt his back pushed up against the wall.

"Fuck!" He swore and shark spider-like limbs jabbed at him from all directions. He twisted the length around and pulled his knife out ant drove it straight into it.

As the things swung away, Hayami stepped back and ran over to the exit, but it was now sealed shut and wouldn't budge. "Damnit!" He exclaimed in frustration.

He pulled the pin out of a grenade and rolled it towards the monster. The small object exploded underneath it and a ball of flame. Yet, the thing still lived. Now partially burning, it advanced towards him.

**.o.o.o.**

Kino was totally silent on the balcony. She felt so useless right now, and to add the matter, her cheeks still burned from the contact with Dianna. She rationalized that the woman must have been trying to be affectionate as she claimed she was- still, she wasn't sure just how comfortable she was with being kissed by another woman.

She looked up and saw a large black bird fly across the night sky and shiver ran down her spine. She sighed. _"Somehow, I feel as if someone will die tonight."_ She remarked emotionlessly. Small ripples ran through the cup of coffee she was holding. "But who will it be?" she asked..

**.o.o.o.**

The door splintered like cheep wood as Dianna crashed into the room. The tile floor stained by the putrid mess dripping off of her.

She was forced to practically tear off her clothing, as the material had become rough and hard.

High-pressure water accosted her from a showerhead above and she sank down onto the smooth tiled surface and panted. Red streams ran down through the drain.

_"I'm a Marine Biologist- if I wanted to be covered in blood I'd have birthed horses for a fucking living."_ She thought.

Once suitably clean, she walked over and grabbed a large towel and dried herself off and broke into the lockers, looking for anything she could wear.

She stopped when she noticed a rolled up chart in the corner. She smiled and pulled out a pair of gray pants and a black shirt. She unrolled it and smiled. _"Hehehe. . ."_

**.o.o.o.**

Hayami then recalled the pack of explosive he had with him and reached down for them. He pressed the button on the pack and threw the whole thing at the beast and ran as far across the room as he could before the massive bomb detonated.

He knocked over a desk and hid behind it just as the entire room was covered in flames. He curled up as shock-waves shot through the small room. The walls cracked and pipes broke. Glass and metals started melting.

But when the carnage finally cleared, Hayami pulled himself out from under the reckage and reached into his pocked and pulled out phial. "Well, at least it's in one peace." He remarked, lookind down at his bleeding leg.

He got up onto to his feet and limped towards the door- which he blew off by unloading all of the grenade rounds into it. He knew that once they had realized that he had escape the trap, that they would be after him and he was ready to get the hell out of this place.

**.o.o.o.**

Someone grabbed onto Hayami as he rounded a corner and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Do you have the antidote?"

Realization dawned on Hayami as he nodded and held up the phial. "Yeah, I've got it Dianna."

The woman release him. He then turned around to face her, noting the loose pants and shirt she was wearing. "What's with the _grunge_ look?" He asked her dryly.

She smiled. "Let's just say it takes more then club soda to get congealed blood out of spandex." She offered. "Now we have to get the hell out of here- I rigged up a little surprise for them in the chemistry labs."

Hayami whipped his brow. "What?" He asked bluntly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed him forward. "I mixed a little of this with a little of that and the ventilation systems are filling up with pure methane.

**.o.o.o.**

The two of them made it out onto the outer structure when lights surrounded them.

"What the hell?" Hayami exclaimed as he shielded his eyes.

"Bravo, my two little beauties!"

The two of them turned around to see Macintyre and many of his men surrounding them. "So nice of you to join me here for the final curtain."

**(- End of Chapter Fourteen -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Wow, there you go. Here it is- the proper centennial review celebration chapter! It's a monster at over 3000 words. This is the biggest chapter I've ever submitted to ANY of my fanfictions. Also, as a bit of trivia- did anyone notice when I began using the correct spelling of Mutio the term "Cats"?

I pumped up the adrenaline for this one, and I pumped up the sheer violence and gore as well. This chapter was an experiment in a way for me- as I had never done proper "horror" before. Tell me what you thought of Dianna in this chapter- was she too violent or just right?

I owe a lot of inspiration for this to the late great British television science fiction screen-writer Robert Holmes (Dr. Who). So I have to give props to him for the gothic influence. John Carpenter is also a bid influence for me as well. (The Thing rocks hard core)

Anyway, thank you to all of you- especially "The Toltec" and "Carlos Angulo"

Also thanks to QReaper, Duo, KuroKitsune-Chan, Q42, God of Epyon, and everyone else who's reviewed and supported this story over time.

-Bojack727

**( Final Count: 9 pages, 3,250 words )**


	21. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 15 Termanus Ex

THE HYBRID'S SONG

Chapter Fifteen: Terminus Ex

**.o.o.o.**

_The Past. . ._

Was it contact that people sought out- human contact and warmth? For a man like Hayami, the answer may have been more simple then that. When one is alone for so long, they lose the desire to know and understand others.

But when you suddenly HAVE to be part of something- part of a cause- things change. As relatively young as he was, he had lived long enough to know what the world was like. Perhaps the loss of others- including Katsumo- had jaded him from other people.

When he was on the wreckage with Mutio, things seemed oddly comfortable, perhaps too comfortable. Hayami had wanted to stay as he was, to not care about anyone or anything. The fact that his only company was a creature he knew nothing about- not even her name.

He couldn't talk to Mutio, and he couldn't know who and what she was or anything else about her. Perhaps this made things seem simpler. If you don't have to know someone, then you don't have to worry about being hurt when they're gone.

He'd slept with her on the wreckage - not in the carnal way- but as a sort of proxy for human love and warmth. It was selfish of him to use her that way, but he needed it. And perhaps in someway, she had needed it too.

If you could live with someone in the moment, in a life where nothing really mattered- not even names- was that so bad? Was it a delusion to believe that life could be that simple? There were a lot of questions.

Hayami stood in the darkness, looking around. "Now that I've come this far, what next?" He thought.

Dianna appeared next to him. "I think the answer to that may lie in another question- do you love her, or are you simply using her?"

"I have a child with her- so I must love her." He reasoned.

Dianna smiled. "Science can explain 99 percent of life."

"And the other 1 percent?" Hayami asked.

"Is us, who we are, what we do." She replied. "Science can't tell you why a sunset is beautiful, or why a rose smells so sweet- nor can it tell us why we love someone." She added with a smile.

Hayami smiled back. "Maybe it's not quite love, but it's close enough to make something of it." He reasoned.

It had been his dream the night before. . .

**.o.o.o.**

Lights shined on Hayami and Dianna, stopping them in their tracks. At last it seemed that their luck had run out. They found themselves surrounded by the gun barrels of unfriendly-looking looking guards.

Hayami shielded his eyes and tried to make out some of the people around them. Dianna gripped his shoulder and narrowed her eyes, looking outwards.

"You?" She exclaimed.

Macintyre stepped forward and smiled. "Bravo, I must applaud your efforts Mr. Tetsuo." He remarked. "Oh, and I see that you have the esteemed Doctor Ainsley with you."

Dianna growled at him while Hayami simply glared at him quietly.

Macintyre clapped his hands together. "How appropriate, the Monster and the Rebel working together."

"Macintyre!" Dianna screamed. "Quintessence of wickedness, corruption incarnate!" She yelled and tried to attack him.

Macintyre gestured to someone, who fired a taser at her. She screamed and almost chocked as she fell to the ground and convulsed.

"You bastard!" Hayami exclaimed, running over to her.

Macintyre smiled. "This has been a fun game- I've really enjoyed this little relationship or ours- but the game ends here and now." He explained. "As fun as this has been, I have more important matters to attend to."

Hayami stood up and regarded him. "What is this place?"

"A research center." Macintyre replied. "This is science."

"No," Dianna began, wiping her mouth off. "This isn't science- it's an abomination."

The man looked down at her. "Ah, defiant to the bitter end." He remarked. "But soon neither of you will by a problem for me." He added. "You've caused me a good deal of stress and now I feel obligated to do something about it."

"This place is a freak show- your little gallery of horrors. You're mad!" Dianna added.

"I prefer to think of myself as a visionary." Macintyre added and his men advanced towards the two of them. "This world is on the verge of dying- power must be gained by the strong."

"Like you?" Hayami asked darkly.

"Exactly, the idea that the weak willed- the conservative minded people- could rule this world is absurd." He answered. "It requires radical and bold people to move it forward."

"All I see is here is a damn theatre of the macabre!" Hayami replied. "If this is the world you have to offer, then I'd rather be dead."

"I'm glad you said that." Macintyre replied and signaled to his men.

But then, something unexpected happened. A massive explosion racked the structure and jets of fire shot upward. Several more explosions shook and devastated the structure.

Macintyre was knocked down as fire spread out around him. Some of the men were thrown of the structure from the force of the blast, while others caught fire.

Dianna got back onto her feet and turned to Hayami. "We have to get out of here, now!" She exclaimed. The two of them started running, but stopped when the platform's crane finally broke and fell down before their path, in a blaze.

"The whole damn place is coming down all around us!" Hayami yelled.

Someone then called out to them.

"I will kill you both!" Macintyre screamed as he held up a machine gun at them. His hair was messed up and he was marked by ash and singed in certain places. "Now just die!"

Dianna nodded to Hayami and leapt towards Macintyre. Who shot her in mid stride, but when she fell to the ground- Hayami appeared behind her and threw his knife into him.

Macintyre Gasped for air and then stumbled towards the edge. Dianna picked up the gun he had dropped and fired on him- blasting him off the edge and into the dark waters. She then threw the gun aside and stood up.

"Are you alright?" Hayami asked.

"y-Yeah, fine. The shot didn't even break the skin." She said with a grunt. She then looked at Hayami. "We're going to have to jump into the water- it's the only way.

She then latched onto him by the wrist and pulled him along with her to the edge and jumped off with him. . .

**.o.o.o.**

The two of them plunged down towards the dark water, but Dianna shifted their position to get underneath him and take the brunt of the impact. With a gasp, the two of them resurfaced.

"We have to get to the boat, quickly!" Hayami exclaimed.

Dianna gasped and lost grip of him.

Hayami swore. "Damnit, she's pushed herself too much." He thought and pulled her along with him as he struggled through the water to get to the speed boat. Once he was there, he threw up and arm and gripped the edge of it.

"Damn it Dianna, you can't give up now- you have to hold on a little longer!" He exclaimed. "Come on- damnit, just a bit more!"

She flinched and grabbed hold of the edge of the boat and struggled to pull herself up. Hayami flipped over the edge and into the boat and then crawled over to Dianna and pulled her in with him.

Dianna landed on top of him and went limp. He then heard her laugh weekly. "Dianna?"

She looked up at him. "You're a hell of a guy, you know that?" She remarked and then lost consciousness.

Bits of burning debris fell down around them as they speeded out of the area. Hayami looked over his shoulder as the entire complex soon went up in flames.

He pushed the sturdy female off him and scrambled over to the steering wheel of the boat and started the engine and blasted away from the platform as it proceeded to explode and light up the whole night sky for almost a mile.

Hayami looked down at his torso when he felt a sting and wetness on him. He placed his hand against the vest and pulled it back up- dripping blood. "Shit." He swore and pressed the lever forward to accelerate the boat.

**.o.o.o.**

The boat crashed up onto the shore line roughly. Hayami lost grip of the wheel and leaned to the side. He fell over and finally lost consciousness.

Dianna, who had been jostled awake by the impact of the crash, looked over at him and crawled over towards his unmoving form. "Damnit." She swore and pulled off his vest. "Bleeding out. . ." She remarked. "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked him, shaking him.

He coughed and looked up at her. "Not enough time."

Kino and the others made their way outside as they remained in the boat.

Hayami handed her the antidote. "Here, take it." He told her. "Get it to Emma."

"Not without you!" She exclaimed and took the phial and stuck it in her pocked and pulled him up and tugged his arm across her shoulders and held his wrist while snaking the arm around his side.

She made her way up the top the dunes, but stumbled and fell.

Some called out to them in the distance.

She put her arms under his and rapped them around his chest and pulled him with effort up the sandy dunes, closer towards the complex.

"Dianna! Dianna!"

She looked over shoulder. "Kino?" She asked weekly. She then noticed Kisaki and Warlock and Dumont. She fell onto her back.

(- End of Chapter Fifteen -)

**.o.o.o.**

Well, this chapter was a bit more introspective on my part. I wanted to look back at what I had written at the start. I now think that I was a bit too heavy-handed with the romance in the beginning. Hayami wasn't really in character either, but I've gradually managed to tone this down and get the cast more down to earth.

Once again, I drew some inspiration from the sadly deceased screen-writer Robert Holmes. I wanted to keep the readers wondering till the last moment. And still, there are no guaranties about what will happen in the next chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters are left of this, but it's almost over. I'm also not sure when the next storyline will start, but oh well.

I'll see you all next time.

-Bojack727

(The upcoming chapter will resolve a lot of things, and include some more bonus material.)


	22. The Hybrid's Song: Ch 16 Deliverance

Okay, I guess I should explain a few things. I also have a few matters to deal with here in this blurb.

In the last few months, I began working with The Toltec on her "Supersuit Chronicles" fanfiction. In the beginning, I was just the beta-reader. However, I started to like it so much that I began contributing my own ideas and scenes. I'd like to think that I've become the co-writer of it. So, go check out "The Supersuit Chronicles" and leave some reviews. The Toltec and I would really appreciate it.

Milna and Dimitrius are my original characters, and I also wrote in more dialogue for the wrest of the cast and expanded the narrative at points. But don't get me wrong, The Toltec has a good story here; I'm just helping to try and make it a bit better.

Okay, now someone asked mentioned my reference to someone called Robert Holmes. Who is he? Well, Robert Holmes was a British screen-writer in the 1960s till the 1980s. I really learned about him from watching "Doctor Who" as a kid on PBS. Holmes first started writing for the series in season 6 (1968-1969) and then became a favorite writer for the producer and script editor of the show for the next five seasons.

He wrote some of the most controversial stories in the series- including ones with scenes of people being killed by shop dummies, strangled by dolls, smothered by living couches, etc. As the script editor from 1974-1977, he wrote stories that got the show in even more trouble- in one, the scene of the villain holding the Doctor's head under water to drown him. This got the show in so much trouble that a new producer was brought in for the next season. Holmes wrote for the series off and on till 1986 when he died suddenly.

Robert Holmes was a man who didn't care about the opinions of the sensors- he enjoys pushing the limits of content in a country that was relatively conservative with its viewing. He had a wicked sense of humor and was a superb writer.

The reason why I said that I took inspiration from him was because he wrote a story in 1984, "The Caves of Androzani", where the Doctor was in a non-stop struggled to stay alive- poisoned and being attacked from all sides, his body pushed to the breaking point- till he did give out and 'Regenerate" into a new form. I sort of wish that Dianna and Hayami could have been struggling though gunfire or explosions!

**.o.o.o.**

**THE HYBRID'S SONG  
**Chapter Sixteen: Deliverance

**.o.o.o.**

The boat crashed up onto the shore line roughly. Hayami lost grip of the wheel and leaned to the side. He fell over and finally lost consciousness.

Dianna, who had been jostled awake by the impact of the crash, looked over at him and crawled over towards his unmoving form. "Damnit." She swore and pulled off his vest. "Bleeding out. . ." She remarked. "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked him, shaking him.

He coughed and looked up at her. "Not enough time."

Kino and the others made their way outside as they remained in the boat.

Hayami handed her the antidote. "Here, take it." He told her. "Get it to Emma."

"Not without you!" She exclaimed and took the phial and stuck it in her pocked and pulled him up and tugged his arm across her shoulders and held his wrist while snaking the arm around his side.

She made her way up the top the dunes, but stumbled and fell.

Some called out to them in the distance.

She put her arms under his and rapped them around his chest and pulled him with effort up the sandy dunes, closer towards the complex.

"Dianna! Dianna!"

She looked over shoulder. "Kino?" She asked weekly. She then noticed Kisaki and Warlock and Dumont. She fell onto her back.

Everyone raced over to them. "What happened to you two?" Kino asked frantically.

Dianna turned to Warlock. "Here," She began, giving him the phial. "Use this to synthesize the antidote for Emma- quickly!"

He nodded and rushed off with Dumont.

Dianna then turned to Kino and Kisaki. "I'll be fine, but Hayami is in bad shape- he's bleeding out!" She told them.

Hayami opened his eyes slightly and looked up at them. "Kino?" He spoke, regarding her. "Tears?" He asked, looking up at her. "Don't tell me my tough girl is crying?"

Her eyes burned. "Hayami!"

He held up his hand and wiped a tear away. "No, don't cry- when there's hope, there's life." He reasoned. "Hope got me through this. . ." He finished and his eyes slid shut and he went limp.

"No!" Kino exclaimed. "You can't die- you have to survive, this isn't the end!"

"She's right," Dianna began, lifting him up. "After all this, I just can't imagine a world without a person like you in it."

Kisaki helped Dianna Move Hayami up the dunes, towards the complex. Kino fallowed after them.

**.o.o.o.**

Katsumo looked down at him. "Man, don't you know anything- guys like us don't die. You know this isn't the end."

The image faded away.

'Katsumo. . .?'

Hayami then bolted up as he regained consciousness. "So, I'm alive?" He remarked as he glanced around. He looked down and saw that he was bandaged up and that his torso was a bit sore. "What happened?"

"We thought that you might die at one point." Dianna said, walking into the room, her wet hair hanging limply around her. She was wearing a white shirt and shorts. "A piece of shrapnel from the structure hit you and you started bleeding badly." She explained, sitting down next to him on the bunk he was on.

Warlock walked into the room. "Yes, we were all very worried for a while." He remarked setting a glass down on the table next to him and filling it up with an amber-colored liquid from a crystal bottle. "Have some brandy, you'll feel better." He offered.

Hayami nodded and picked up the glass and sipped the warm liquid. "Yeah," he began to say. "Um, where are the others?" He asked hesitantly.

Dianna poured herself a drink. "Kisaki left to go and draft up the report for this mess, and Kino and the others are with Emma."

Hayami flinched. "So, she's alright then?" He asked.

"Why not go see for yourself?" Warlock offered.

Hayami finished off the drink and looked up at him. "Yeah, that sounds like a good place to start." He then got onto his feet, somewhat uneasily, and left.

**.o.o.o.**

Hayami walked into the lab, where Kino and Dumont were looked over the sleeping Emma.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked.

Dumont smiled. "Thanks to you, she'll be fine."

Kino reached into her jacket and offered Hayami a cigarette, but he waved it off. "Hey, when did you stop smoking?" She asked.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know." He answered. "When did you start smoking?" He asked.

Kino smiled. "I didn't," She tucked the carton into her jacket. "I jus thought that you'd like one when you got back."

Hayami then turned away briefly, and then looked back at her. "Macintyre," he started. "He's dead, you know- it's over."

"I hope so." Kino spoke in return.

**.o.o.o.**

Hayami walked up to the edge of the swimming pool and looked down into the water. He reached down and touched the surface, sending ripples outward when he broke the tension. He moved his finger around in circular motions for a few secants and then looked away. "Mutio?" He spoke softly.

"Hayami?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "It's good to see you again." He then placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed the smooth skin.

She blushed as she looked up at him expectantly.

He laughed slightly. "Sorry, I can't get wet right now." He offered consolingly.

Mutio pouted and stuck out her lower lip slightly. Hayami could see his reflection in the female's deep red eyes.

"Hey, come on- that's not fair." Hayami tried to tell her. He must have been a sucker for a girl with a sad face.

She then submerged and swam off to the side. He glanced over to follow her path, somewhat at a loss as to what she was doing.

Mutio then splashed out of the water and pulled herself onto the tile edge. She smiled at Hayami. "Not. . . upset." She remarked and leaned her head against his shoulder, rapping her arm around his.

**.o.o.o.**

Everyone was in the indoor pool area, off to the side, sitting in chairs. Hayami was wearing his shirt over his shoulders and holding a drink in his hand.

Kino smiled at everyone. "I think it's time I went home- I'll come by some time to check up on things." She told the others. She then turned to Hayami. "And I'll see you around too." She said with a smile.

"Later, kid." Hayami waved. Mutio looked up at her from the water and smiled.

Kino nodded and made her way down along the side of the pool, and stopped when Dianna walked in. The short girl blushed at the taller one. "Good luck." She said to her nervously.

Dianna smiled at her. "Yeah, I hope I'll see you around."

Dianna plopped down on one of the chairs with the three men and smiled. "Emma is doing well." She remarked. "I think things are looking up."

Hayami nodded. "Yeah." He then looked over at Dianna. "So, what are you going to do now?"

The green woman smiled. "I think I'll stick around here for a while and help these two with their work." She then leaned back and closed her eyes. "And after that- well, we'll just have to wait and see."

Hayami set his glass down and stood. "Well, I think I'd better head on back home, I'll bring Mutio with me in the morning to check up on Emma."

"Good luck then, Lad." Warlock replied.

Mutio snaked her arms around his neck as he lifted her out of the water and then picked her up into his arms. "Later, Doctors."

They all watched him leave. Dianna looked over at Warlock. "Hmm, so- did we do alright?" She asked oddly.

The older man smiled. "I'm not sure, time will tell- it always does."

(- End of Chapter Sixteen -)

**.o.o.o.**

(BONUS SCENE)

O.O.C. THEATRE: "The Game", Part 1

C: run.bluelove.exe

Copyright "Blue Dreams" 1998

BLUE LOVE

Setting: Hayami (18 year old High school student) is riding the subway home from school in the Fukaido Prefecture.

Hayami: (to himself/ audience?) 'Man I'm tired, I can't wait to get home. Sometimes, I think the only reason that I go to classes is to see Kino or stare at the teacher's chest when she's not looking. . . Uh on, can't get a nosebleed now. . . Hmm, it's that weird foreign girl, Dianna I think. She's kind of weird, and she gets mad easily, but she had a pretty nice chest and hair. . .

(Girl appears in blue Upperclassmen's uniform- she had fair skin and spiky red hair with green eyes.)

Girl: (arms crossed) "I know you, I've seen you at the school. . . you're Hayami Tetsuyo. Right?"  
Hayami: "Yeah."  
Girl: "Do you know my name?"

**a.** Um no, sorry.  
**b.** Your Rei from gym class, aren't you?  
**c.** You're Dianna, the transfer student from England. **(Choose)**

Hayami: "You're Dianna, the transfer student from England."  
Dianna: (smiles cutely and hold up hand) "Hey, you're a pretty smart guy."

(Subway train stops and the door opens.)

Dianna: "Hey, it looks like we get off at the same stop?"  
Hayami: "Yeah, I live around here, what about you?"  
Dianna: (smile deviously) "Me, where I live is a secret- you'll have to try hard to find that out."  
Hayami: (to himself/ audience) 'She left, darn! Now I want to know more about her. . . like her bra size. . . I mean, her hobbies!

TO BE CONTINUED (MAYBE. . .)

**.o.o.o.**

Anyone who's played one of these games will get this. The next chapter will be the epilogue and wrap things up.

-Bojack727


	23. The Hybrid's Song: Prlg The Setting Sun

http/www . fanfiction . net/u/687464/

What's this link? Well, it's a link to my other account of stories. I probably won't be coming out with the next blue sub for a while. So, you might want to tide yourself over with these. It's a crossover between Trigun, Read of Die, and Outlaw Star. Though it's set in an alternate version of Trigun and uses totally new ideas themes.

The reason that I'm bringing this up is that I realize that there is only so much a person can do in regards to a particular theme. And, as it is- Blue Sub has run its course for the time being. I need time off from this to work on other things and do a lot of structuring for the next storyline. But I also want to move on to something else now.

I'm not going to abandon the series, but I need to distance myself from it for a while. The time will help to give me some breathing room and allow me to explore other themes. As I pointed out, I want to structure and plan out the next Blue Sub story arc.

I hope that you- my wonderful and faithful readers- will understand this and give my other works a try in the interim. But also know that I am going to put this time to good use. So, without any more delays, go on and enjoy the 'denouement' of this story.

Thank you,

-Bojack727

**.o.o.o.**

**THE HYBRID'S SONG**

Epilogue: The Setting Sun

**.o.o.o.**

Kino held the cup of coffee in both hands as she sat out on the deck of Hayami's house. She blew on it to try and cool it. "It's nice to get to see you again." She remarked.

Hayami nodded. "Yes, it's been almost a month since we last visited, and a lot of things have been developing." He replied, taking a small sip from his cup.

"Like what?" Kino asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, it's a bit complicated in some regards." Hayami began. "But it's very simple in other ways." He then added. He set the cup down on the table top.

"Well, it would help if you were a bit clearer on what you're trying to say." Kino explained.

Dianna walked up onto the deck. Her sleeves were rolled up and her collar was unbuttoned. Her dark vest hung open as well. The legs of her gray pants were rolled up to just below her knees.

She adjusted her hat and walked over to join them. "Kino, my dear, you'll find that men seldom make sense when they're trying to sound urbane or elegant."

Hayami sighed and acknowledged her. "Coffee?"

"No thanks, never liked the stuff." She replied and crossed her arms. "I'm fine, thank you." Kino smiled at the woman's usual mannerisms.

"Kino," Hayami began. "I know that we haven't always agreed on things, but I know that I can consider you as my friend."

"Of course," Kino replied with a nod. The girl was small, to a point that it made her look younger then she really was. She might have gotten a little taller, but not much. Her hair was continuing its downward growth, past her collar.

Hayami cleared his throat, trying to ignore the fact that Dianna didn't seem to be wearing a braw at the moment under her white shirt- which was dangerously lacking in regards to fastened buttons.

"I have something to tell you- it's about me. . . and Mutio." He began hesitantly.

As if on cue, the hybrid female rose up out of the waters in the distance and waved to the three of them.

Hayami smiled at her then turned back to Kino. "Mutio is," He paused, drawing out the moment- though not for some sort of melodramatic effect but rather for his own uncertainty. "Mutio is carrying my child- our child."

"Oh." Kino said simply and looked down at her cup again, little ripples passed through it. She then jerked her head up and looked him in the eyes. "Are you serious!"

"Oh, he's very serious- I speak from experience when I say that parents don't take these matters lightly." Dianna added in a matter-of-fact tone. A knowing smile gracing her face as she spoke.

Kino looked at her and then back at Hayami, and then towards where Mutio was, and then back at Hayami. Having come full circle, she opened her mouth and then closed it, covering it with her hand. The gesture wasn't out of disgust but more the result of an inability to articulate a proper response.

Dianna leaned forward and placed a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder comfortingly. "Well, don't just sit there, congratulate the new father." She explained with a smile.

"I- I don't know what to say." She began. She then sighed. "I guess it was inevitable." She then sat up and walked over to Hayami.

"Kino?" He spoke, straightening up.

She wiped her eyes. "Hayami, I so happy for you." She said, looking him in the eyes, the emotions in the words sounded like something between happiness and sadness.

He smiled back at her in turn. "Thank you Kino; that really means a lot to hear that from you."

Kino then looked over Dianna. "So, you knew already?" She asked.

The green-skinned woman smiled knowingly. "A mother knows these things my dear."

"So, what have you been up to all this time, did you just go walking along the beach?" Hayami asked.

Dianna smiled. "Yes, it really is very nice around here; I'm starting to like it around here- I even bought some bathing suits and everything."

Hayami took a sip from his cup and was silent for a moment. "One piece or two piece?" He asked with a slight grin.

She held up her hand. "Two piece, and it's yellow." She replied. "Real skimpy too." She added with a wink.

Dianna took a small picture out of her waistcoat pocket and put it down on the table. "Kisaki took this one of me." She explained.

Hayami glanced at the photo and Kino blushed slightly.

"You posed and everything?" Kino blurted out.

Dianna crossed her arms and blushed slightly. She adjusted her hat. "Well, if you've got it, flaunt it." She smiled at them. "He also took some of me in this little black one and this cute red one too." Dianna gushed.

Kino sighed. "I get it." She then looked over at Hayami. "I've noticed that Mutio's started filling out some, are you gonna make her where clothes?"

Hayami just shrugged at the question.

"She's changing to adjust to the pregnancy." Dianna inserted. "This also may be natural, though it' hard to tell as I don't have any information about their growth patterns."

"I had noticed that a bit." Hayami replied. "I guess it makes sense now- she's a bit curvier and more flush then she used to be."

"And probably getting taller too, making me the shortest still." Kino complained.

Dianna smiled. "Oh, but I think you're perfect just the way you are."

Kino blushed and her eyes grew wide while Dianna simply smiled strangely.

Hayami looked at both of them. "Am I missing something here?" He asked.

"Oh, no." Dianna replied. "Everything is finally working out for all of us." She added. "In fact, I plan on doing a little traveling in the future- I'm going to see the world and try and meet a few new people while I'm at."

"Well then, to the future!" Hayami offered with a smile. For him, the gesture was even more important- for the first time in many years, Hayami felt like he had a reason to live for.

"Yes, to the future!" Kino agreed.

**(- End -)**

I would like to apologize for getting the Toltec's gender wrong in references. The confusion is due to the fact that he uses his mother's email. Also, the Toltec will be shipping out soon, so things will be a little quiet around here. With the story on hold for now, my function as co-author is also on hold.

As remarked above, Blue Sub has gone as far as it can go for now. I'm going to be working on some new projects, both through this name, and through my other account. I'll try and put in some tidbits in the OTHER things as an incentive, but I think that you all with like them on their own.

What do I have in the works, well that's a pretty good question. First off, I'll probably do a series featuring Dianna as the next bit of Blue Sub work. I'll also be busy planning for "World Games" in the down time as well. This will be the next Blue Sub story. Nothing is in concrete though.

My other major project "Trigun Beta" is going in to full swing soon and I'd love to have the support of all of you on it. It will be a multi genre series, so basically any theme will emerge at some point. Also, as a new idea- I will be accepting works and ideas from you guys on it as well. I encourage you to pitch me ideas for it- the help would be appreciated, from basic concepts to complete outlines and even scripts.

Looking back at myself, seeing who I was and what I now am: "Writer", "Editor", "Beta Reader", and "Co-Writer". That's a lot to have accomplished in the last four years. And I hope that there will be many more years to go.

Future Projects:

"Trigun Beta": Finish Series 1, start on series 2

"World Game": Sequel to "If You'd Just Say You Love Me"/ "The Hybrid's Song"

"Gothic": Follow-up to "The Wolf Soldier"

"Big Game": 2nd follow-up to "The Wolf Soldier"

"Grand Tour": Spin off series for Dianna

http/www . fanfiction . net/u/687464/

Here's the link again, you'll need to close the gaps to paste it, but it'll take you there.

-Bojack727


End file.
